Late Nights: Reloaded
by Starlite.Ghostwriter
Summary: What happens when you combine Shego's past and a new relationship with a certain hero? Our daring couple will be forced to keep their hope alive and keep their bonds strong if they wish to come out on top. /KiGo : Yuri/
1. Whisper in the Dark

**Late Nights - Reloaded**

**Rating: M**

**Chapter 1: **Whispers in the Dark

**Summary:** A strange series of events lead Shego and Kim to face the feelings they have for each other. When said events usher in chaos, the couple will be forced to overcome many challenging hardships while trying to keep their budding relationship afloat. Facing many perilous situations, Kim and Shego will have to rely on each other to survive.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. All the characters that are mentioned [from the show] belong to the Disney Corporation.

**A/N:** As the title and summary might suggest, this is the same story as Late Nights. The difference, which is rather noticeable as you begin reading, is in the sentence structure and writing style. Things are described in greater detail in some places, while other parts that may have interrupted the flow of the original work have been removed. I do hope you enjoy the revamped edition as much, or even more, than you enjoyed the first. My updates will be rather sporadic, as per usual, unfortunately for I am on vacation and have less time online as I would like. Well...that's all. Happy reading :)

* * *

The warehouse that had become Drakken and Shego's latest target looked as though it had been sent to the darkest reaches of hell. Fragmented wooden crates had been carelessly strewn across the large room, typically cool stone walls smoldering with green flame in the most recent places a certain hero had been, and warning alarms sent everyone's ears ringing. It didn't look as though the abuse to the interior of the massive building had reached it's finale quite yet either as muffled footsteps shuffled amongst the wreckage.

At the center of the carnage stood Kim Possible and her arch-rival Shego. The women were panting with the exertion of their ever-continuing fight, a light sheen of sweat apparent on their foreheads. They had been fighting for what seemed like hours, but was truly only half of that. Neither appeared to soon give the other the chance to gain the upper hand as their intense gazes met the other's square on.

Drakken, who'd been cowering behind a particularly tall stack of boxes noticed something different about Shego...and even Kim. He'd been witness to most of the previous fights the duo engaged themselves in, and he could tell that both were trying harder than normal. It was as though they were feeding off of each other adrenaline and energy, and in turn channeling it to dish right back out at the other woman. The blue skinned inventor thought he saw something in Shego's eyes that he'd only seen – or rather noticed - on a hand full of other occasions; joy.

Kim and Shego loved the challenge the other woman gave her and this fight, in which they were holding nothing back in terms of hand-to-hand combat, was simply heaven. It was a way to channel the pent up stress, the pent up frustration, they both felt while they found themselves apart.

Shego smirked, swapping her neutral stance to one of offensive nature so that she might attack at any moment. "What's the matter Kimmie? Can't keep up?"

Kim, in response to Shego's stance change, adopted a defensive stance so that she'd be able to defend against any thing the elder woman threw at her. Olive eyes rolled, a rush of annoyance surging through the red head, "You're just as winded as I am Shego, but if anyone's struggling to keep up, it'd be you. I know we haven't been fighting much lately...maybe it's left you out of shape?" Kim questioned with a smirk of her own.

Shego snarled, launching herself at Kim in a feverish, yet trained, attack in response to the comment. The women once again found themselves moving in a frighteningly lethal dance, exchanging and countering blows. Neither combatant gave the other an inch as the fight continued, rapidly intensifying as it had before. They were equals, none of their strikes making contact in the places they were meant to hit.

Kim's take down happened quickly, faster than one would have had been able to even blink. The pale skinned woman had simply stepped in rather than withdrawn when the olive eyed woman aimed a crushing right hook at her temple. By ducking, she'd used her lower center of gravity to maximize the use of the forward momentum her stepping forward had caused, thus tackling the red head around the waist and effectively knocking the hero off of her feet.

Shego now hovered over the breathless red head, hair falling from where it rest to tickle Kim's cheek lightly; she was straddling the younger woman. Emerald eyes gleamed as her lips pulled into a triumphant smirk, the action combined with the look in her eye giving Shego an almost predatory appearance. Leaning in to Kim's face, she would place the briefest of kisses on the corner of the teens mouth before moving to whisper softly into the hero's ear, "Gettin' sloppy there Princess."

Kim shivered, a furious blush creeping up her face to rest upon her cheeks at the soft peck that had almost reached her lips. The villainess' husky voice whispering into her ear was almost enough to have the red drowning in the sea of emotions that had been forced to the back of the hero's mind. A soft sigh of contentment found its way out of Kim's mouth as she allowed herself to absorb the heat that radiated from the plasma wielding woman, heart pounding loudly in her ears. Opening eyes she hadn't realized closed, the red haired woman gazed into darkening orbs of green, breath hitching as Shego leaned in slowly, giving her time to move if she truly wanted to.

Just as soft lips would meet each other in an act of silent affection, an annoyingly high pitched yell caused the elder woman to inch back, silently cursing her scarred boss for his untimely interruption. The obviously frightened man was yelling words that Kim just could not seem to make out over the thundering of her heart, and the dizziness that had suddenly clouded her mind.

Shego, sighed softly as she pulled away from the petite red head whom was pinned beneath her own body, a look of disgust passing over her face as she looked to the direction of Drakken's fast approaching hovercar. "You heard him, until next time Kimmie," Shego the pale skinned woman whispered lightly before standing to her full height and grabbing hold of a rope ladder only moments later, her signature smirk resting on those alluring black painted lips.

The red head groaned as she pushed herself to her feet, dusting herself off as she did so. A light blush still colored her cheeks, but she didn't notice for she had other things on her mind. _"She feels the same way!" _the younger woman cheered silently, a small smirk of her own tugging at pink lips. _"I...we could make it work. Somehow...but anything's possible for a Possible.." _the olive eyed woman thought silently as she looked down at the Kimmunicator wrapped around her wrist in the form of a watch.

Swiftly calling the brain behind Team Possible, Wade, Kim would smile at the chubby 13-year old fondly, albeit tiredly. As her adrenaline ceased to run through her veins, the hero could feel the consequences of pushing so hard during her fight with Shego. Already, her muscles were beginning to ache, and she could feel her eyelids growing slightly heavier. "Hey Wade. Could you arrange for a ride home?"

"Sure, no problem Kim. Your ride will be there in about 4 minutes, so look out for that," the boy genius responded in kind as he typed away at his keyboard, managing all the things that continuously flowed into the Team Possible website. "Looks like Drakken and Shego did a number on you...maybe next time you should wait for Ron..?" he asked tentatively for he knew Kim Possible was never one to back down when something was going wrong.

"It's okay Wade...Ron's visiting his aunt," the red head sighed tiredly. She knew she'd been pushing it lately, responding to every mission that involved her emerald eyed crush, and while she was grateful for her friends and family worrying about her, she was growing tired of the same questions. "Things could have gone worse...I'll just have to reclaim the data chips they were able to steal when they strike again...you know how Drakken is," she sighed softly before the whirring sound of an approaching helicopter reached her ears. "Looks like that's my ride. Later Wade," Kim bid goodbye briefly before disconnecting the video call and climbing aboard the helicopter that had landed a couple hundred feet away.

_**Drakken's Hovercar – 4:17pm**_

"Shego! How come you didn't kill Possible while you had the chance?! You had the peerrrfect opportunity!," the blue skinned scientist whined childishly; he clearly hadn't seen the kiss that had almost taken place as he'd been too busy sneaking away to get to his escape vehicle. "She was vulnerable and helpless and you just let her go..." the man muttered, unable to put his finger on why Shego hadn't just finished the troublesome hero while she'd had the chance.

"Dr. D...if you value your life, you will shut the fuck up. If you want to keep talking though, I have no problem throwing you over the edge of this flying hunk of metal," Shego snarled angrily, emerald eyes burning straight through the now frightened man. Clearly, the raven haired thief wanted to hear nothing of how she didn't kill 'Possible' and all that other nonsense he was bound to start ranting about. After her near-kiss with her red haired rival, she wanted nothing more than to ponder her thoughts quietly, shower, and eventually rest her tired body.

Drakken wisely shut his mouth, fearful that Shego would make good on her threat. After a few minutes of tense, almost suffocating silence, the mad man began talking again, though this time it was about his newest plan to take over the world. Much to Shego's dismay, her employer didn't appear as though he'd stop talking until they reached the lair. Growling more to herself than anything, the emerald eyed woman just tuned the dolt out, content with reviewing the last few hours of her life.

_**Drakken's Lair, Drakken's Quarters – 9:52pm**_

"Here are the modified blueprints you requested. My...boss has remodeled the device to fit you specifications, so that it might perform to your expectations, or better, when you assemble it. I'm sure you were expecting this, however, so I will not tell you things you must already know," a low voice called from the shadows. The voice was calm, eerily calm in fact. The sudden appearance of the voice was nothing short of shady, and naturally creepy.

"A-ah...thank you," Drakken stammered before coughing lightly to cover up his blunder. In an attempt to dispel the fear that had taken refuge within him, the inventor coughed before turning to gaze into the direction the voice seemed to have come from. "I appreciate your services, greatly in fact. Send my thanks to Mr. Senior for his hasty compilation of the schematics."

The shadowy figure nodded in the dim light of Drakken's office before disappearing right before his eyes. Waiting a few seconds, Drakken released the breath he'd been holding slowly. The blue scientist then lifted the blueprints and laughed manically, "Finally! I can put this plan into action. Now I just need Shego to steal a few more materials and my masterpiece will be complete!" Drakken danced around his office, cackling loudly, happily, before he set out to begin work on his newest invention.

_**Drakken's Lair, Shego's Quarters – 9:52pm**_

Shego stood under the warm torrent of water that she called her shower, eyes closed as she allowed the relaxing liquid soothe her sore, tense muscles. Lips parted slightly so as to release a small sigh as the stress melted away from her body, the warm water pushing past her thick, black mane to bead on her scalp in yet another act of comfort. After standing under the water and simply enjoying the sensation that engulfed her for a few minutes, piercing green eyes opened to examine the numerous bruises currently visible to her. _"Way to go easy Kimmie..."_ she gave a light huff. _"I have bruises on top of bruises..!"_

Taking her time in the shower so as to wash her silken, ebony hair, as well as think peacefully, Shego finally emerged from her bathroom, a cloud of warm water vapor following her out into the cool air of her bedroom. The black lipped mercenary was stark naked, balled up in her arms one of her signature catsuits, and the towels she'd used, that was to be thrown down the laundry shoot for washing. After ridding herself of her dirtied laundry, the villainess pulled back the dark green silk sheet that adorned her queen sized bed before climbing in and making herself comfortable. Shego almost purred at the soft smoothness of the fabric against her bare skin, shifting slightly so as to sleep more easily.

"_I wonder when I'll be able to do this with Kimmie wrapped in my arms. A naked Kim to do with what I please is certainly exciting thought. I can already imagine the way my name would sound rolling off of her tongue as I-" _Shego shook the thoughts away with a light growl. She couldn't let herself get worked up right before attempting to sleep...it'd get her no where. With a final squeeze of her, now closed, eyes, Shego forced her mind to think about nothing, and soon she found herself fast sleeping.

_**Kim's House – 9:52pm**_

Kimberly Ann Possible stood in the bathroom of her home staring at her reflection in the mirror. She had stepped out of the shower and dried herself off just moments earlier, and was currently examining a bruise on the left side of her face, right above her jaw bone.

"Shego really didn't hold back this time…" Kim sighed lightly as she remembered the various other cuts and scrapes adorning her body. There was no way she wouldn't be stiff, not to mention extremely sore, when she woke up in the morning. The red head sighed at her reflection, her body already telling her to sleep...now. With a final glance at the mirror, and her reflection, Kim stepped out of the bathroom and made her way down the hallway to her bedroom.

Yawning the moment she stepped into her bedroom, the olive eyed woman changed into her pajamas, which consisted of a simple t-shirt and a pair of shorts, before climbing into bed. Casting her green eyes to her window, she would take a minute to marvel at the beauty of the twinkling stars before settling into her bed covers. Before long, a small smile tugged at pink lips while tired eyes closed and a hero's mind darkened enough to enjoy the sweet bliss of slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **Readers new and old, old and new, please feel free to review and provide me any feedback that you think will further help me to expand and improve my writing. I do enjoy reading what you all have to say, and on this particular story, I will be responding to the reviews sent my way. Bear with me as I work my way through this story and improve, widen, and ultimately create a better reading experience.

Until next time~


	2. Close Call

**Chapter 2: **Close Call

******Disclaimer:**I do not own Kim Possible. All the characters mentioned [from the television show] belong to Disney.

* * *

_**Unknown Area – 2:17am**_

"If we want to snatch the machine, we need a better plan then that!" a female's voice sounded, something akin to a hissed whisper, into the darkness.

"You said yourself that we need to get in and out as quickly as possible. Explosives will take care of any security measures, and even if it does alert them to our presence, they'll be disoriented and confused. They won't be able to find us in all that chaos. It's the easier route, and also the faster way to do this," a male spoke, his voice almost completely calm save the light note of annoyance etched into his smooth voice.

"A stealthy infiltration will give us more time to make a get a way, and it leaves us more time to make sure no one can follow our tracks. Someone might be able to tail us if we just use explosives and I hate being on the run...Besides, do you really want to fight Shego? We aren't ready..." the female replied, her own voice now calm.

The male was quiet as the pieces clicked into place. How he'd forgotten Shego, former member of Team Go, worked for this Dr. Drakken fellow, he wasn't certain, but he was all ears. "That's right...she does work for him. We'll stick with your plan then, because it doesn't matter what we do as long as we nab the device and make a clean get away. After that...it's only a matter of time before Shego will be forced to her knees in the wake of our strength. She will not have the will to fight," the man spoke confidently, the smirk on his lips apparent in his voice.

The partners in crime shared a brief laugh before they departed; they had a long drive ahead of them.

_**Middleton High School – 8:49am**_

Kim and Ron walked down the busy hallway, both of them having just left their first class of the day. Neither of them could believe the morning they'd been forced to suffer through. Team Possible's morning started with an attack on the White House by none other than Monkey Fist, in which they'd been led on a wild chase through Washington D.C. After finally managing to haul Monkey Fist and his minions in to police (and animal control) custody, they'd rushed to stop Duff Killigan from destroying a local golf store, the villain claiming he'd been ripped off. Finally, they'd had to make it to school and get to class before the bell ring; they were beat.

Ron Stoppable, Kim's childhood best friend and sidekick, yawned and stretched tiredly, a sigh making itself known to the world shortly thereafter. "Do you think they'd let us go home early? I mean...we did save the city from a lack of golf."

Kim shook her head, a small smile making itself at home on her lips at her friend's joke. "Mr. Barken should sign us out personally. The whole school knows how cranky he gets when he can't have fun playing golf on his vacations," Kim gave a light laugh.

Ron also joined in the laughter, his signature goofy grin appearing on his face. "While we're gone we can put a big flyer on his car or something. Ya know, telling him who to thank for his joyful vacations?" The blonde boy laughed, before the sound of the Kimmunicator beeping interrupted him.

Kim clicked on the screen, her demeanor becoming serious as she spoke, "What's the sitch?"

Wade looked at Kim, and Ron who'd crowded next to the red head so he'd also be in view of the camera, typing something into his computer before he spoke, "Drakken and Shego are on the move again. According to security cameras closet to the GJ experimental facility they're targeting, they'll be arriving in a few minutes. My guess is that they're after the prototype exo-skeleton being constructed there." The boy genius took pause, reaching for the can of soda that was just out of the camera's view. After taking a refreshing couple of sips, Wade seemed to be checking something before he spoke again, "Ron, your mother has an appointment of some sort scheduled for you. I don't think you want to keep her waiting...looks important," the 13-year old stressed, knowing Ron would eventually pick up on his meaning, which he did.

Ron's brown eyes widened slightly as he remember what the appointment was about and nodded before turning to jog off in the direction of the Principal's office. "Sorry KP! I'll let them know we'll both be gone for the rest of the day. Go kick some bad guy butt!" The sidekick called over his shoulder at his best friend before disappearing around the corner.

"Let me know if anything changes Wade," Kim spoke into the wrist watch as she rushed towards the front doors. Clicking off the Kimmunicator, the olive eyed woman would smile slightly at the sight of Mara, the car that her father and Wade had built for her, in front of the school waiting. Rounding to the driver's side quickly, the olive eyed heroine would situate herself within her car, the door automatically closing as the car's AI appeared on the dashboard console.

"Kim...you are suffering from high levels of stress and exhaustion. Perhaps it would be better for you to recuperate. GJ is sure not to take such an attack lightly..." Mara suggested softly; she was made to be able to experience real emotions. Mara was smart enough to know Kim would refuse but she couldn't help but try to convince the red haired woman to take it easy.

"It's alright Mara, I'll be fine. I'd like to rest for a little while...you don't mind driving to the facility on your own do you?" the hero questioned lightly, eyes already falling shut so as to nap on the ride over. Mara's AI just sighed softly, before responding in kind and starting the drive on over to where Shego and Drakken would be waiting.

The ride over was rather short, though it was possible for Mara to have arrived earlier. She wanted to give Kim as much time to rest without jeopardizing the mission, so she'd opted not to push her speed envelope. Mara woke Kim as gently as she possibly could, the hero stepping out of the car immediately after blinking herself awake and doing a quick stretch.

After a hasty goodbye, Kim began to work her way through the facility, unknowingly using the same route Shego herself had used previously; she didn't want to GJ operatives to give her away, so she was doing things the hard way. Making her way through the cramped ventilation system, Kim soon found herself directly above the room in which Shego and Drakken stood. They partners in crime seemed to be having an argument.

Shego felt a smirk pulling at her lips...she'd heard the almost silent movement Kim had made while shuffling through the air vent and was simply waiting to buy her boss some time. The black lipped mercenary made her move when she heard the hero shift to knock the vent cover from it's place and drop down on them. Using her plasma, she created a seal on the shaft cover that would last just long enough for Drakken to escape, thus leaving her and Kim alone. "Dr. D, our favorite red head is about to drop in on us. Take the exo-skeleton and get out of here...I'll handle the hero."

Drakken scurried off, making haste towards the cloaked hovercar he'd left somewhere along the outskirts of the facility. As predicted, Kim dropped into the room just as Drakken made his escape, a smug smirk resting on black painted lips. _"Much too predictable Kimmie,"_ Shego thought silently, preparing herself for a fight.

"So Shego...what is it you two are planning this time?" Kim asked venomously, angry with herself for allowing Drakken to escape so easily.

Shego's smug smirked had transformed into that of amusement; her little Kimmie was upset. "Is that really any way to greet your rival? I'd think you of all people would have better manners." The thief almost laughed for she knew she'd gotten under the olive eyed hero's skin at least minutely. Deciding to simply ignore the earlier question that she was expected to answer, the raven haired woman spoke again, "What does it matter Princess? You know I'm going to come out as the winner here...and who know, you might even find yourself with a few burns."

Shego laughed as Kim's brow wrinkled into a frown. "I'll marry Junior before I let you take over the world. Things would be so boring...green and black every where. Change it up why don't you?" Kim smirked at the insulted scowl that found it's way to Shego's face at her comment, a taunting laugh threatening to spill from her pink lips.

Before she had the chance to think about laughing any further, Kim was forced to side-step and then shuffle backwards to avoid Shego's razor sharp claws. The villainess kept Kim on the defensive, not letting up with her attacks.

After almost 5 minutes of non-stop attacking and dodging, Kim found the opening she was looking for in the elder woman's attack. The retraction of her arm had been slower by only a few seconds, but that was all Kim needed to grip said arm and, shifting her weight before Shego could react, throw the woman to the ground.

Before Kim could move to pin the elder woman to the ground, however, she felt her feet being swept from under her. Narrowing her eyes in focus, she pushed her body up into a one-armed hand stand before pushing her weight upward enough to fall into a back bend, and pulling into a standing position from there with relative ease in comparison.

Shego had also pushed herself back to her feet, the women now staring at each other intensely. Before the emerald eyed thief had the chance to rush back into the fight, she saw the red head speeding towards her. Cursing under her breath, the pale skinned woman took up the defensive, purposely keeping her plasma under lock-and-key; she truly did not want to cause Kim any harm.

Kim and Shego went back and forth, knocking each other to the ground and trying unsuccessfully to pin the other for almost two hours before, finally, Kim managed to pin the elder woman under her. Both woman panted, trying to catch their second wind for the umpteenth time in the time they'd spent fighting.

"Damn Princess...you've gotten better," Shego admitted, still struggling to catch her breath even as she spoke. There was no denying that she was absolutely exhausted after having fought the younger woman so hard for so long. They'd been so wrapped up in the thrill of the fight that they'd lost track of time, but neither of them minded.

"You're not bad yourself Shego," Kim replied, equally as winded and exhausted, but still maintaining her dominant position over her older rival. Even as tired as she was, she wouldn't just allow Shego to make a hasty, yet well planned, escape.

Shego, having caught her breath first, began to struggle. Having taken Kim off guard by how much force she used, the black lipped woman was able to flip their positions, rolling over until she was firmly pinning the younger woman to the floor. Emerald eyes darkened ever so slightly as they gazed into the the endless pools of olive green that Kim called her own eyes, a seductive smirk settling on Shego's lips. "Isn't this familiar?" Shego asked, a seductive purr to her voice.

The red head, who'd finally caught her breath, felt it leaving her once more at the elder woman's sudden change in mood. Mentally shaking her head, Kim steeled herself; she would stand her ground this time around. "It is...but I think you did this last time," Kim matched the seductive undertone the woman atop her used with her own before leaning up and placing a quick peck on the corner of the mercenary's mouth in the same manner that she had the night before.

Even she was putting on such a confident front, Kim's heart was pounding wildly in her ears. This always seemed to happen when ever she found herself in such a precarious position with Shego...but this was different. She felt as though she were suffocating, and that scared her. Looking up into Shego's eyes, she could tell that the older woman felt it too.

Shego froze, for just as she moved to speak, it seemed as though the air in the room thickened, almost to the point of suffocation. _"God...I can't breathe.." _Shego cursed silently realizing they were trapped, as she moved away from the red head, pushing herself to her feet and tugging Kim up along with her. As they looked at each other, the same silent words passed through them - they had to get out.

Marking a spot on the wall, nearest where the outside of the complex would be, Shego began focusing her plasma into a concentrated sphere of energy. When she felt the ball of energy would be sufficient enough to blow through the wall, she released it, Kim standing by her side hoping for the same outcome.

Both women groaned at the ball of plasma made it through the interior wall, but dissipated against the titanium reinforced outer wall they were unaware of. "Do you think you can melt through titanium? With all the bragging you do about how hot your plasma can get you should be able to," Kim taunted lightly, trying to get the hot-headed woman fired up enough to get them out of there.

Shego knew exactly what Kim had been trying to do, and as much as she wanted that little jest to make her blood boil, it didn't. Nonetheless Shego briefly cracked her knuckles and walked right up to the revealed portion of the titanium wall, placing her hand on the cool surface. Taking a moment to take as deep a breath as she dared, the emerald eyed villainess pushed with everything that she felt she could muster without immediately ridding them of the little oxygen they had left. She knew she was pushing past the limit she normally set for her powers, but she had no choice...she couldn't let Kim die here.

With a frustrated grunt of effort, the raven haired thief pushed herself even harder than she had been before. She'd realized the pace she was moving at previously would never melt through the wall in time.

Kim's brow furrowed, worry etched all over the younger woman's face. She, after having fought Shego for the majority of her teen years, knew the older woman was pushing it. If the sweat running down her face, and the grim determination found in her eyes weren't enough to judge by, she could tell by the way it looked as though her plasma looked as though it could fizzle out at any moment. Broken from her inner thoughts by Shego killing her plasma and taking a small step back, the hero could help but dread the worst. _"Pushing herself so hard...I hope she didn't hurt herself.."_

Taking a moment to restore her lungs of some of the oxygen they'd lost, Shego wiped the sweat from her brow and closed her eyes, head hanging low. "As much as I hate to admit it...I don't think I'll be able to melt through that wall before the oxygen runs out..." Everything about Shego was screaming defeat, but Kim would have none of it.

Looking at the indentation left by Shego's efforts, Kim allowed the wheels in her mind to spin. The olive eyed woman almost smacked herself for not thinking of this solution earlier. "Do you think you could make an extremely concentrated plasma beam from a distance? I could try to boost it with my mini-laser...hopefully that'll be enough to get us out of here," Kim spoke hopefully, looking at Shego who had yet to respond.

Shego couldn't help the smirk that formed on black painted lips. She had enough energy left in her to make such a beam, and since it was a last ditch effort, she'd give it her all. "I like the way you think Princess," she replied, stepping back and motioning for Kim to do the same. "Get ready to hold your breath...this is going to use our remaining oxygen."

Kim didn't say a word, instead moving into place so as to aim her mini-laser with ease. Kim watched Shego closely as she steeled herself, building up the energy within herself and focusing it all into one, massive plasma blast. As soon as Shego let rip her plasma, Kim was ready with the mini-laser. Aiming it directly into the massive trail of energy, she was pleased to see it grow in size. The sizzling against the metal was music to the women's ears; they'd be out in a matter of seconds.

Much to Kim's dismay, Shego's plasma ray began to flicker and grow weaker just as it was about to burst through to the other side. Two pairs of green eyes met each other, a silent conversation passing between them, and that was all it took. Reaching deep within herself, Shego found the strength to push out with her powers, the plasma blast stronger than it had been originally.

A loud boom resonated through the night as oxygen filled the lab in which Shego and Kim had been trapped. Two figures stumbled out of the hole, collapsing to the ground as they sucked in life giving oxygen. After finally catching their breath, Kim and Shego looked over at each other, the women sharing a single thought, _"We make a damn good team."_

Shego sat up, looking at the night sky. The darkness was lit up by many tiny stars and constellations, the atmosphere perfect for couples. Deciding to savor the moment, the black lipped thief pulled Kim into her lap, the petite red head coming without protest. Wrapping her arms around the hero, the emerald eyed woman would rest her chin on Kim's shoulder, a small smile on her lips.

Kim sighed contently, leaning back into Shego's form. _"I wish I could stay like this forever. In her arms...it feels like nothing can touch me," _Kim thought silently a smile of her own touching her lips, before she was forced to suppress a light laugh. _"Knowing Shego, nothing or anyone but her would touch me." _The hero felt her heart flutter happily as Shego's hold grew slightly tighter, a sign that she didn't want to let go.

"_I love being with her like this...I...I never want to let her go," _Shego thought silently, turning her face so that she could nuzzle lightly into the younger woman's neck, placing a light kiss before returning to resting her chin comfortably on the smaller woman's shoulder. _"Kim certainly tips the scale for cuteness...doesn't hurt that she's a red head either," _the raven haired woman sighed softly, eyes closing as she relaxed.

The duo remained in each other arms for several more peaceful moments before a very familiar sound alerted Shego of an unwanted presence; Drakken was coming in his hovercar. _"Way to ruin the moment...again Dr. D!" _Shego snarled inwardly, promising to do something to make the blue dolt leave her alone while she was away from the lair. Leaning forward just slightly, Shego would place a gentle kiss on Kim's cheek before whispering in her ear softly, "Sorry Princess. Looks like the dolt is out minding someone else's business again."

Kim sighed softly, immediately missing Shego's warmth as she stood up in preparation for the rope ladder that would be dropped when the hovercar was close enough. "Shego..." the red head muttered almost silently, casting her gaze downward with a soft sigh.

"Really Kimmie? You'll see me again sooner then you might think," the thief promised just before leaping up to grab the almost invisible rope ladder. "Later Princess," Shego called with a seductive wink, Kim watching the shrinking form of both Shego and the hovercar.

* * *

**A/N: **Since it looks like you guys are enjoying this revamp of the original story [judging by all the views so far] I decided I might as well upload the second chapter since I'd already finished it. As you can see, this isn't exactly like the original version, so you all won't be bored by knowing everything that'll happen in each chapter. As I continue working back through the story, you can look forward to seeing at least 3 completely new chapters. Bear with me as I re-trace my steps, and carve new pathways into this fic. I'd very much appreciate it if you all would be so kind as to review!

Until next time~


	3. Surprises

**Chapter 3: **Surprises

**********Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. All the characters mentioned [from the television show] belong to Disney.

* * *

_**Kim's House, Kim's Room – 12:45am**_

Kim, after arriving home from her rather interesting, and eventful, night, headed straight for the bathroom. Her body yearned for her rival, but her heart was at peace. She'd been able to experience a part of Shego that she was sure no one else had, and it made her olive eyes shine with joy. A small smile came to rest on pink lips as the petite hero stepped into the shower, allowing the warm torrent to calm her aching muscles. _"I...really want to make it work. Maybe I could convince her to give up the life of crime..? Or something..." _Kim sighed as she tried to think of ways to manage a relationship with a wanted criminal without being pulled into the darkness herself. A frustrated groan escaped the crime fighter as her eyes closed and she decided to put such thoughts out of her mind for the time being.

_**Drakken's Lair, Shego's Quarters – 12:45am**_

Shego stepped out of her bathroom, hands rubbing at a portion of her long black hair with a towel as she entered her bedroom. After drying her hair as much as she could with the damp towel, she tossed it down to the laundry, stretching as she made her way to her bed. Her body made an almost silent sound as it impacted the soft bed, emerald eyes closed. _"I want to be with her...but I can't give up this life. I am not going to spend the rest of my days rotting away in some jail cell..." _Shego remained silent, forcing back the sigh that threatened to escape. She was stuck and she knew it. There was no alternative aside from Kim becoming a villain herself, and Shego knew that would never happen...hell, even she didn't want that for the red head.

"God...I need to clear my head," the emerald eyed thief muttered to herself before pushing to her feet and walking over to her large closet. Shego, without bothering to put on any undergarments, pulled on one of her many trademark black and green catsuits. Stretching her protesting muscles briefly after zipping her suit, the pale skinned woman tugged on the black and green boots, and gloves, that went with the suit before proceeding to leave the lair. Shego's black painted lips drew back into a smirk as she left, making not a single sound.

_**Kim's House, Kim's Room – 2:17am**_

The beautiful red hair that Kim Possible called her own was splayed across the pillow upon which she lay, tired olive eyes gazing up boredly at the bleak ceiling of her bedroom. The hero draped an arm over her eyes as she sighed, curvacious body shifting slightly so the woman's body could sink further into her plush mattress. She couldn't sleep, but even as her mind wandered aimlessly, she found solace in knowing that it was Saturday; she could lay in bed until noon if she wanted.

Finally giving up on sleep for the time being, the red head climbed to her feet, walking the small distance to her window to gaze out at the still-dark sky and the stars that littered it's surface. Just before she could lose herself in the infinite calm of the night sky, the woman felt a presence standing behind her. Eyes narrowed slightly as the reflection in the window didn't reveal the identity of the person, elbow flying back in hopes of nailing her assailant in the chest.

Instead of the impact she was expecting, Kim felt herself being spun around and coming face-to-face with Shego. Her heart almost leapt out of her chest at the realization. "Why..?" Kim asked softly before her olive eyes lit with emotion. "Actually...a better question would be how you got into my house without my knowledge!" the younger woman hissed quietly, not wanting to wake her sleeping family members.

"Calm down Kimmie. If I wanted to hurt you or something, I would've done it while you were still in bed," Shego answered smoothly, a smirk resting on her lips as she pulled the shorter woman into a strong, yet gentle, embrace. "As for how I managed to get in here...I have my ways," Shego purred deviously, placing a peck on the hero's cheek.

Kim felt the all too familiar heat that came from a blush rush to her cheeks at the elder woman's actions. "Shego..." the hero almost gulped, feeling it extremely difficult to breathe. Determined to no longer be unable speak when her rival showed such affection, the red head found her voice once more, "Why are you here..?"

Emerald eyes stared into olive gems so filled with emotion that it made the raven haired woman's heart speed. Cupping Kim's cheek lightly, the thief would slowly close the small space separating her lips from the red head's, giving her the time to move away if she wanted.

The women's lips met in a kiss that was gentle, yet conveyed all the love and passionate desire both felt at that very moment. The world seemed to stop, the only thing important being the two women standing on the edge of the hero's room. Electricity surged through the pair's bodies, an inexplicable feeling of completion and _rightness _washing over them both. The love they felt for the other was indescribable, the passion and feeling that had had such time to build finally releasing itself and being reciprocated equally.

Pulling back when lungs burned with the need for air, Shego pressed her forehead to Kim's, a smile on her lips and a loving twinkle in her eye. "I wanted to ask you out on a date...that's why I'm here Kimmie,"she almost whispered.

The red head blinked as her mind processed the words that Shego had spoken. Kim leaned up slightly, capturing soft, black painted lips in a gentle kiss. Pulling away, a smile on pink lips, the red head arched a seductive eyebrow, though her voice was almost shy, "Did...that answer your question?"

The ebony haired thief smirked before leaning in just close enough to whisper against the hero's lips, "I thought you might," came the simple words before the women were locked in a breathtaking kiss, neither able to resist the addictive taste of the other's lips.

Finally pulling away, Shego responded to the earlier imposed question again, "Did that answer yours?"

Kim gave a light laugh before nodding and allowing herself to simply melt into Shego's embrace. After standing in each other arms for a few minutes, the red head found herself leaning up to whisper in Shego's ear, "Stay the night..? Please?"

"If you ask like that, there's no way I can say no Princess," Shego chuckled softly before guiding the olive eyed woman to the bed. She knew what the younger woman's intentions were, just by the way she'd spoken and looked when she said the words, and Shego would control herself to accommodate the hero; she loved and respected Kim too much to push her too quickly. Stripping her gloves, and removing her boots, from her person the thief would slide under the covers with the petite woman, an arm wrapped protectively around her waist. "G'night Kimmie. Sleep tight," the raven haired villainess whispered softly.

_**Elsewhere, Abandoned Facility – 3:19am**_

"We already have a good infiltration plan," a female, face partially covered by the darkness surrounding the dimly lit room, spoke. "Now all we need to do is figure out how to get the machine out of the base without setting off the alarms. We can easily dispatch the guards that are sure to be stationed in front of the room once we get there...let's just hope Shego isn't around."

"All we need to do is wait until nightfall. I've heard rumors that Shego will out doing a job tonight around 5. If we wait until then, we don't have to deal with fighting her," the male voice responded thoughtfully, pitching the information to his partner.

"Then it's settled. We'll attack around 5:15 so we can be sure Shego has left premises," the female spoke, the smirk apparent in her voice. "Might as well as get a couple hours of sleep and then head out. We have a long drive ahead of us."

"Let's. We need to be well rested while we watch our plans come through for us," the male laughed, heading off to the bedroom the duo had prepared.

_**Kim's House, Kim's Room – 9:32am**_

Shego's emerald eyes snapped open, waking even from her extremely comfortable sleep, when she heard footsteps. Eyes narrowed slightly as the thief forced her sleep-fogged mind to figure out who could be moving about the house. Risking her focus for a brief moment, the woman looked over to the digital clock set up on the red head's desk and it hit her; Kim's parents were awake. Stifling a sigh, she listened as the footsteps passed the door and calmed as the muffled noise passed the door and continued on downstairs.

Tempted as she was to simply close her eyes and fall asleep in the warmth of the hero in her arms, Shego knew better. No matter how she would enjoy staying, she needed to leave. An almost silent sigh escaping dark lips, the emerald eyed thief propped herself up on her elbow, placing a light kiss on the olive eyed woman's temple. After allowing herself a couple minutes to simply admire how incredibly cute Kim was while she was sleeping, Shego carefully disentangled herself from the other woman and swung her legs over the side of the bed. After slipping into her boots, she reached for the gloves sitting atop the bedside table.

Olive eyes opened, a groan just barely suppressed at the loss of the warmth that was once with her. Looking over her shoulder, she was met with the sight of Shego sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning over to grab her gloves, presumably to leave. Rolling over, the red head snaked her arms around her rival's waist, nuzzling into the silky smooth black hair that fell down to the elder woman's middle back. "I don't even get a good morning before you leave?" the accomplished young woman almost whispered for her voice was labored by her recent awakening.

Pale hands slipped into fitted gloves, the question volleyed at the woman causing a smile to ghost over her lips. "I didn't want to wake you...can't have you too tired for our date now, can we?" the thief shot back, her tone playful and teasing.

Kim pouted, even though Shego would be unable to see the gesture, and laughed softly, unable to resist. "It's Saturday! I can sleep for another hour," Kim squeezed the woman in her grasp lightly, "now can I please have that good morning?"

Shego just shook her head, just barely resisting her own urge to laugh at the younger woman's antics. Who'd have thought Kim Possible could be so childish? Turning so she was sitting with one leg on the bed, she pulled her rival into her lap. Just as soon as she'd moved, Shego was pressing her lips to the younger woman's in a gentle kiss. Pulling back after a few seconds, Shego smirked, "Mornin' Princess."

Kim, who's eyes were still closed, shivered as Shego pulled away, the fire in the pit of her stomach coming to life just as it had with the first kiss they'd shared. The electricity she felt – she was sure Shego felt it too – surge through her from that simple, sweet gesture was mind blowing, just as it was the night before. "Morning..." the olive eyed hero replied a little breathlessly before leaning up to kiss Shego's cheek.

The women simply sat, Kim resting on Shego's lap, for a few minutes before Shego finally ran a hand through fire red hair, leaning down to whisper softly in the younger woman's ear, "Now I really have to go Kimmie. I'll be back around 12."

With that, the other woman reluctantly lifted herself from Shego's lap and nodded. After receiving a quick peck on the lips, Kim watched as Shego disappeared through the window, form fading from view almost immediately. She knew better than to think Shego would possibly injure herself, and thus decided to fall back on the bed, anxious green eyes closing.

"_I wonder what we're going to do...she'll be back too early for dinner, so maybe lunch..?" _Kim groaned as she tried to figure out what this date would entail, but she couldn't decide on anything with certainty. _"At least I'll be surprised," _the red head thought on a more positive note before pushing herself from the bed, eyes opening as she moved.

"Alright...shower and breakfast, then I'll call Mo or something," the hero decided with a smile, making her way to the bathroom after a stretch of her back and arms. The day was going to be fun, she could just feel it in her bones, and it put an almost permanent smile on her face.

_**Shego's House – 10:15am**_

Shego ran a hand through her flowing hair, eyes closed, smile resting on her lips. She was filled with thoughts of her red haired date and couldn't wipe the smile from her lips – Shego hoped that no one of importance (other than her Kimmie) ever bore witness to such a sickly sweet gesture. Shaking her head to halt thoughts of the beating that would befall such a person, the emerald eyed thief looked around, taking in her surroundings once more.

She was standing in her house, not one of Drakken's lairs, but her own house in the middle of Go City. The walls of the house were painted a deep green in most areas, the bedroom and bathrooms being the exceptions with midnight black walls (the bathrooms tile, of course). The house had hardwood flooring in every room, except the three bathrooms, and master bedroom. The interior was certainly modern, simple and dark. It was something Shego was pleased with, and had no intention of changing.

After allowing herself a short time to think of how it felt to be back in the house she'd left deserted for the better part of 3 years, she began rummaging through her closet. She had never come to retrieve the clothes she'd left – she really only wore her catsuit – so she had quite a few clothes to look through. Deciding on a simple pair of true black skinny jeans, knee high black leather stiletto heel boots, and a short sleeved black button up, the villainess stripped from her catsuit for a shower.

As she stepped in to the bathroom, the pale skinned woman was eternally grateful that she'd kept the utility bills paid, and a house keeper to manage the place while she was gone. It left her with little to do in the way of cleaning, and allowed for a calming shower immediately. The smile that had left her face as she picked what she'd be wearing ghosted back to her lips, water now beading down her body. She knew where she was going to take her younger rival for her date, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't just a little excited.

Exiting the shower, Shego would dry herself off and proceed into her bedroom – the master bedroom of course – and get dressed. After blow drying, straightening, and brushing her previously wet hair, Shego looked at her reflection in the mirror. A smirk played on her black painted lips. She looked absolutely stunning and she hadn't even put on her accessories. Turning away from the mirror, the pale woman took to her closet once more to retrieve the black and silver leather chained belt she was to loop through her pants after tucking in the shirt she wore. After doing the buckle on the belt, the thief easily glided over to her jewelry box. Cool emerald eyes skimmed the contents of the box, pulling from it two necklaces, and, from another part of the jewelry box, a silver linked wrist watch. After snapping one of the necklaces around her neck, pocketing the other and putting the other items on, the thief grabbed the keys to her motorcycle, along with her black leather jacket, and was out the door.

Tugging on her black helmet, Shego pulled down the pitch black visor and sat on her equally black 2012 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14r, an almost content smile on her lips. She hadn't taken the time to ride the bike since she'd bought it and had it stored in the garage, so she was looking forward to the drive. Turning the key, she listened to the purr of the engine before opening the garage and driving it into the drive way. Looking out at the street, she would wait until the garage door closed before revving the engine. A smirk replaced the smile that had found it's way to her lips, tires squealing as she released the brake.

_**Kim's House – 11:05am**_

Kim stood in her room, a hand running through her fiery red hair as her olive eyes scanned her closet. She didn't know what to expect from Shego, a sigh tumbling from her lips. "Guess I'll go casual...I'm thinking lunch," Kim muttered to herself before she pulled the clothes she'd wear from the closet.

The olive eyed woman was soon clad in a plain white tank top and a grey jacket to go over it with the sleeves pushed up ¼ of the way, black skinny jeans, and black boots. To accessorize, the young woman looped a thick black leather belt into her pants, slipped a golden bangle set onto her right wrist, fastened her black Kimmunicator to her left wrist, and finished with a diamond encrusted gold heart necklace.

No sooner had she finished brushing her teeth (again since she'd eaten breakfast) and fixed her hair did she feel the Kimmunicator vibrating on her wrist. Silently praying it wasn't Wade with a mission, she answered the buzzing device. "Hello?" she spoke into the device when no image of Wade or Ron appeared on screen; regular cellphones didn't send and image of the caller.

"You really shouldn't have put your number on your website," Shego's voice answered back, a laugh to her voice.

Kim felt a blush heat her face. Wade had just recently added it to the 'Contact Information' page because he thought it might be easier for her to get news of people in trouble that way. The thing had been ringing so much that she'd set it to ignore calls from numbers outside of her contact book...so how did Shego get through? "It wasn't my idea in the first place," she said in response to Shego's obvious laughing on the other end of the phone, rolling her eyes even though she couldn't be seen. "How'd you get your call through anyway..?"

"Does it really matter?" it was asked quizzically. "Reminds me that I never did give you my number...I'll have to do that."

Kim was silent for a while, trying to figure out how the cunning woman could have possibly gotten through. She suddenly realized that the number hadn't appeared on the black screen as it did when a regular phone called, and instead read 'Private Number.' _"She wouldn't...no, nevermind, this IS Shego I'm talking about."_ Kim sighed before she spoke again, "You hacked into the government's phone line didn't you?"

Shego simply grinned as Kim voiced her realization. "I did, but it doesn't really matter now. They can't trace disposable cellphones...but don't worry about that. I'll be outside in less than 2 minutes. See you in a bit." With that, Shego hung up the phone, the red head hearing nothing but a dial tone.

Shaking her head, Kim pushed her essentials – her wallet and keys – into the pockets of her jeans and quickly traversed the stairs; she was anxious. The second she heard the noise of the engine that pulled into her driveway, the olive eyed woman was bidding goodbye to her parents and was out the door. The college-bound hero's eyes almost popped out of her head, jaw nearly hitting the ground, at the sight before her.

Shego was sitting on the motorcycle, lifting the helmet off of her head and shaking out her hair, a small smirk on her lips. She turned her emerald gaze on the awed teen and chuckled, arching a brow in amusement. "I know my looks are only rivaled by your own but damn Kimmie. I didn't think I'd make you drool...that much," Shego gave the younger woman a wink, chuckling once more when she saw the blush color the hero's cheeks. "C'mon," the thief called after pulling an extra helmet from the bike's storage compartment, patting the space behind her, eyes smoldering as she looked upon her rival.

After finally managing to collect herself, Kim walked over to the waiting Shego, climbing on to the bike behind the elder woman. "It's not my fault you look so good in all black...and sitting on a motorcycle only adds to it..." the younger woman muttered, blush still coloring her face as she accepted the offered helmet and put it on. She both heard and felt Shego's laugh as she wrapped her arms around the mercenary's waist, a smile on her lips under the helmet; she loved Shego's laugh.

"Guess you should consider yourself lucky Princess," Shego started as she walked the motorcycle back out of the driveway and into the street, "You get to touch, while everyone just has the privilege of looking." The words were purposefully spoken in a sultry manner before Shego slipped her own helmet back on and took off, slower than she typically would to give herself time to adjust to the extra weight.

Kim felt a shiver pass through her at the words, her body reacting just as she knew it would. _"Now I'm going to be thinking about...about...dirty things the entire time..! What I wouldn't give to jus-" _Kim stopped herself there, knowing if she let her thoughts continue, she'd all but beg her rival to make her writhe and scream. She squeezed closer to Shego, her grip becoming tighter as they took a turn and the woman sped up. In an attempt to calm herself, and find a distraction for her line of thinking, Kim yelled over the wind whipping past them, "Where are we going!?"

"You'll see when we get there!" the raven haired woman yelled back. "Just enjoy the ride!" she added before smirking deviously and popping a wheelie, pushing the speed further, just to hear the red head's surprised yelp.

Even being the adrenaline junky that she is, Kim couldn't help the surprised cry she had uttered; she had been taken completely off guard. She pinched Shego's stomach through the fabric of her shirt – neither had bothered to zip their jackets - after the bike was rolling on both wheels once again, a smug smile on her lips as Shego jumped slightly in surprise, a growl just barely sounding over the wind. "That's what you get," Kim laughed before hugging to Shego with both arms once more, eyes closing as she lost herself in everything, doing just as she was told and enjoying the ride.

Shego rolled the speeding vehicle to a stop as she pulled into a parking lot and found a suitable parking spot. Kicking the bike's stand out and killing the engine, she would remove her helmet, shaking her hair out just as she'd done before. "As much as I love having your arms around me, we do have to move to enjoy the carnival," the ebony haired woman laughed, noticing that Kim hadn't budged.

The young hero's eyes shot open, her face heating with yet another blush as she realized they had come to a stop, the distant sounds of the carnival reaching their ears in the parking area. "Sorry," she whispered apologetically as she pulled her arms away from Shego's waist and tugged off her own helmet, and repeated Shego's action of shaking it out. She swung her leg over the back of the bike, standing on her feet soon thereafter, helmet tucked under her arm.

Shego followed suit after the red head got up, a sigh almost clawing it's way out of her at the note of disappointment that tinged Kim's beautiful voice. After taking both helmets and tossing them in the bike's storage compartment, the taller woman wrapped an arm around the red head's waist, pressing them together, while her other hand tilted the hero's face up so she could meet her gaze, "Cheer up, I brought you here so you could have a good time." She sealed her words with a gentle, but brief, kiss.

Kim returned the kiss without hesitation, having fallen in love with the taste and feel of Shego's lips on her own. "I'm already having a good time," Kim smiled, pulling free of the intimate embrace, although it was reluctant, and took Shego's hand in her own. She gave said hand a warm squeeze when the elder woman intertwined their finger, and they began the walk to the carnival entrance.

Hours of enjoying the rides they happened across, playing carnival game, eating cotton candy, and laughing and talking later, Kim and Shego found themselves on the large Ferris wheel. They were cuddled together comfortably, Kim's head resting on Shego's shoulder as the pale skinned woman rest her hand on the smaller woman's thigh. "I had fun Shego...thank you," Kim whispered into the tranquil silence of the night ride on the lit up contraption.

Throughout the time they'd spent at the carnival, Shego had gotten impossibly closer to the red head, genuinely enjoying herself as her heart swelled with further love of her companion. She'd won two stuffed animals, which she normally would have kept simply due to being selfish, and gifted them to the red head. A laugh sounded from the raven haired thief, placing a soft kiss on Kim's forehead, "I think you just enjoy the new teddy bear and puppy you get to take home," she teased lightly, and she knew the petite red head cuddled into her side knew it was simply a joke.

"Hmmm," Kim pretended to think thoughtfully, "I think you might be right," she laughed, grinning as she nuzzled further into the warm body next to her.

"Too bad I don't have anything to take home," Shego replied looking down at the snug woman whom she held protectively. "Maybe a certain red haired hero will fix that," Shego's voice was certainly suggestive, but hopeful nonetheless.

"You'll have to take me home first," Kim nearly purred for her black haired date decided to run slender fingers through her red locks, "but I will make sure you aren't lonely. Can't have the big bad Shego sad now, can we?" she grinned at the grumbling, but otherwise silent, woman beside her, a giggle escaping her lips.

Shego remained silent, blinking as the Ferris wheel came to a stop, their car at the very top. The view was beautiful, the lights and people shuffling around making for one hell of a greeting card...or post card, whoever got hands on it first. It was also romantic with what her being on a date and all, so she took advantage. Reaching with the hand that wasn't wrapped around her petite rival, she lifted the girl's chin and captured her lips in a kiss filled with passion. Shego instantly felt her body respond as the young hero answered, a ripple of pleasure making itself known in the most torturous of ways.

Kim parted her lips as Shego's hot tongue asked for entrance, moaning softly as their tongues danced together. Kim shifted, straddling Shego's lap while still keeping their mouths locked together. The red head's arms locked around the raven haired woman's neck just as pale skinned hands found purchase on her hips.

The women fell apart, the heated kiss leaving them both breathless. Emerald eyes darkened considerably with lust as she looked into Kim's own eyes. Neither woman said anything, they just leaned in for another passionate kiss, tongues tangoing once more. Shego's hands ventured downward, stopping at the younger woman's ass and squeezing. A smirk found it's way to black lips at that gasp that had escaped Kim, and used the moment the red head had thrown her head back to place kisses along the expanse of her neck. She nipped and licked, pleasure bordering on pain as she marred unmarked skin. Sucking at the pulse point in the hero's neck, and leaving a mark there as well, the mercenary trailed her kisses back up to those deliciously soft lips.

Kim, for her part, moaned softly, grinding her hips into Shego's seeking the friction that would finish what was started. She shuddered lightly at the nips before she was pulled into another mind-blowing kiss. Just as Shego's warm fingers pushed under her shirt to trace her skin, the Ferris wheel began moving once again. The jerk when the machine stopped again pulled the duo apart, both struggling to catch their breath once more.

"_Damnit...they couldn't have waited 5 more minutes?!" _Anger brought on by the knowledge that the mood had been ruined filling Shego's body. The gentlest of kisses from Kim made that anger melt away, however, emerald eyes opening to gaze into those of the red head. "Kim..." the girl's name tumbled from her lips.

Kim, as much as she wanted just the same as Shego, shook her head, moving off of the elder woman and sitting next to her once again, body on fire. "We can't," Kim sighed, leaning her head against Shego's shoulder once more. Kim ran a hand over her neck, the darkened skin a reminder of what almost transpired in the car of the towering Ferris wheel. Her lips still tingled, her body still ached for that wondrous release, but the hero ignored it with great effort.

Shego also sighed, the mood was ruined thanks to the impeccable timing of the Ferris wheel operator. Shego almost scoffed, but reined in her frustration so as to no upset Kim any further. Just as she was about to close her eyes, ignoring the pressure that left her body aching, Shego remembered the necklace in her pocket. "Kimmie...I want to ask you something," Shego's voice was barely a whisper as she kissed the petite woman's temple.

The smaller female sat up, olive eyes meeting emerald. Shego's voice had been soft, yet serious, a hint of nervousness present in the normally confident woman's voice. Kim looked on expectantly, the slight tilt of her head urging the raven haired woman to continue.

"Be mine?" Shego asked the question, voice tentative as though she didn't already know the answer.

Kim just beamed at her, laughing softly at her elder rival's...girlfriend's nervousness. "Shego...I've been waiting to hear those words. Yes, a million times, yes," the olive eyed heroine smiled, pressing her lips to Shego's in a gentle kiss, pulling away so as to not let things get out of hand again; she shivered lightly at the thought.

Kim's smile proved contagious, remaining even after they allowed their lips to part. Her heart, which had grown heavy with unfounded worry, felt light, full of joy. It was something Shego always felt around the red head, but she no longer fought against the feeling like she had so long ago. "I see I've had quite the hold on you for a while now," Shego smiled, her confidence returning in force. "This," she pulled the necklace from her pocket, "Is for you."

Kim looked at the necklace, eyes widening slightly. The necklace was a simple, silver heart shaped key with 'Shego' engraved on the left side of the back face of the heart's curve, and the right on the front. Moving her gaze from the necklace to Shego, she noticed the other woman cast her gaze downward. Following her eyes, she saw what Shego was motioning to; a thin silver padlock with a circled letter S carved elegantly into the center hung around the pale woman's neck by a chain that matched the one from which the key hung. The meaning of the necklaces hit Kim instantly, her eyes snapping back up to Shego's immediately after her epiphany.

Shego just smiled, knowing that Kim now knew just what the pair of necklaces meant. "May I?" she asked, and at Kim's nod, leaned in and snapped the chain around the hero's neck. She stole her girlfriend's pink lips in a kiss that tasted of sweetness, pulling away with a light tug to the younger woman's lower lip. "Looks like I can't take this thing off now," she winked at her lovestruck girl, even though she felt the exact same way...she just hid it much more effectively. "Good thing these are waterproof, and fire retardant."

"Shego..." Kim whispered, leaning in to kiss her, now official, girlfriend. "I love you," she whispered against the dark lips that lit her senses on fire. Her heart was racing, chest constricting, at just how true those three words were.

"I love you too Princess," Shego replied truthfully, never so sure about anything in her life, and Shego was certain of the things she did. Her own heart was beating at breakneck speed, the sound of it's pounding so loud in her skull she wondered if her rival could hear it too.

Kim was floored, her heart speeding – if that was even possible – at the sincerity that shone in those mesmerizing emerald eyes. The hero almost thought she'd died and gone to a place ten million times better than heaven when she felt Shego's lips on her own again. "C'mon, we're next to be let out," Shego's voice called to the girl who held on to that to bring herself back to the plane of reality.

Shego chuckled at the dazed look on Kim's face before deciding to snap her out of it. Not even a minute afterwards, they were being let off of the ride, the new couple walking hand-in-hand towards the parking lot. Upon reaching their first destination, Shego plucked the helmets from the motorcycle, the empty compartment being used to store the stuffed animals Kim had already fallen in love with. They took off into the night quickly, both warmed by the feeling of each other, but both truly exhausted.

The ride to Shego's house was a lot shorter than it would have been under normal circumstances, the owner of the house reaching breakneck speeds to hurry the ride; she was ready to tug Kim into her arms and sleep. After what seemed like years of driving, Shego was pulling into the garage, closing it as soon as the bike was clear of the laser censor that would have forced the door back open should it have been broken. A relieved sigh escaped Shego as she killed the bike's engine, glad to be home.

Turning to look back at Kim before she made another comment about needing to be able to move, she noticed the girl's eyes were closed behind the clear visor. Kim had managed to fall asleep and still keep her grip. _"Guess anything is possible for a Possible," _Shego mused silently, smiling as she freed herself from the grip of the younger woman, pulling the helmet from her head and hanging it on the free handlebar before lifting her and entering the house, headed for her bedroom.

Kim woke up half way through the trip up the stairs, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck and nuzzling into her form, a tired, content smile on her lips. Upon entering Shego's bedroom and being lain gently on the bed, Kim resisted the urge to just go to sleep; she still needed to call her parents and let them know she wouldn't be home. "Shego...I still need to call home," Kim informed as she sat up. "Will you go get the puppy and teddy...pleaaase?" Kim asked childishly after she'd caught her lover's nod.

"Do I have to?" Shego countered playfully, standing to go retrieve the stuffed animals as she did so. The thief laughed softly at the pout thrown her way before she disappeared down the stairs. By the time Shego returned, Kim was just saying goodnight to her mother. The red head brightened further at the sight of her two favorite stuffed animals, smiling as she received a kiss on the forehead. "Let's get changed for bed. You can wear something of mine to sleep in."

Kim agreed, taking off the thin rings of metal on her wrist, the Kimmunicator, and the heart shaped necklace she'd put on before leaving her house. She set the items on the bedside dresser, and soon found a pajama shirt and pants draped over her face; Shego had thrown them before she had had time to actually move for a proper catch. "Very funny," Kim grumbled as Shego broke into a fit of laughter.

"Awww, is my little Kimmie upset?" Shego teased, walking over to where Kim still sat on the bed and kissing her lips lightly. "Better?"

Kim pulled Shego in for another kiss, smiling against her lips before they parted. "I think so... but I think you need to cuddle with me for me to be sure," Kim replied thoughtfully, the smile never leaving her lips.

Shego just laughed and moved into the bathroom to change; she didn't want to test her, or Kim's, resolve. Emerging from the bathroom after a short while, the pale mercenary was pleased to see Kim sitting in her dark green pj's, clothes tossed in a laundry basket the house keeper had set against the wall. "See something you like?" Shego teased as she saw Kim staring, drool most definitely trying to leak from the red head's mouth.

"You really do look good in all black," Kim replied simply, referring to the matching black satin pajama set Shego wore. Shaking away her moment of being ensnared by the movement of Shego's form, she laid back. "Let's sleep before I rip all that black off you," Kim almost pleaded, pleased when she was pulled into Shego's body, the light turned off and the covers pulled over them.

"Goodnight Kimmie," Shego whispered softly, choosing not to comment on what Kim had said; she wanted nothing more than to have her way with the red head, but she knew she couldn't...not yet.

"Goodnight Shego," Kim replied, eyes closing. She was almost asleep when she muttered, "I love you."

"Love you too," Shego replied, almost asleep as well.

After only a few minutes, the couple was sleeping soundly, everything peaceful as they sank into the warmth the other provided.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter ended up a lot longer than I planned, couple that with internet problems, and you have my reason for not updating. At any rate, there it is, you've read it, and hopefully liked it. Drop me a review, add this story to your alerts, and stick with me because this story is certainly going through some changes. It's being loaded full of fluff and sweet KiGo goodness...it's **_Reloaded_!**

Until next time~


	4. Changes

**Chapter 4: **Changes

**************Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. All the characters mentioned [from the television show] belong to Disney.

* * *

_**Drakken's Lair - 5:21pm**_

Two figures moved silently and swiftly through the hallways of Drakken's lair, an easy feat since the guards were no match for them. As the shadowy figures stopped in front of a door located in middle of one of numerous identical hallways making up the lair, the female pulled out a layout of the building. "This should be where the main laboratory is. I'm actually kind of surprised at how idiotic this man is for being a scientific genius," the female added in a slightly shocked tone.

"You have a point, but let's focus on the task at hand," a male voice responded as the two figures entered the main laboratory. The lab was fairly large with dull gray walls and a dingy white tile floor. There were various machines scattered about the room, but one in particular stood out to the thieves. It was a hand-held ray gun that was black and red in color. The device worked by shooting radioactive particles into the body, thus granting the affected person super human abilities. "This is it. With the ray gun we can make Shego do our bidding. All we have to do is blast ourselves with it and then double-team Shego. She'll be so badly broken and terrified of us after we beat her to nothing that she'll do whatever we want," the male said with an evil smirk adorning his handsome face. Blue eyes twinkled as they took in the masterpiece in front of them.

"We'll take it back to the safe house and go over the schematics again. We don't know just how the radiation will affect us Ren. We have to be careful," the female replied as she picked up the gun and placed it in the black bag slung over her shoulder.

A soft sigh escaped Ren's lips as he knew his girlfriend, Ericka, was right. "You have a point. Let's just get out of here before Shego gets back, she might be coming back from her heist soon." With a quick glance at each other and a slight nod, the two villains made their way out of the lair, going back the way they came. It was only a matter of time and further planning before Shego would be brought to her knees and forced to do their bidding and both thieves were looking forward to it.

_**Two Hours Later...**_

Ren and Ericka walked into their lair silently, package in tow. They had successfully completed their raid on Drakken's lair, leaving them with the particle gun they so desperately needed to set their final plans in motion. The only thing left for them to do was to confirm what kind of radiation the machine would expose them to, and take all of the necessary precautions to make sure they weren't over exposed – Ericka wasn't taking any chances.

"We're going to be up all night trying to memorize all of this information," Ren sighed lightly while stretching his broad shoulders. "I hope you made sure to stock up on coffee the last time you went out shopping." Ren actually thought this was extensive. Sure he understood caution, hell he was usually the one that had to remind Ericka, but learning about the various types of radiation was just something he deemed as pointless. The black haired man was smart, however, and didn't protest; he certainly didn't want to get on Ericka's bad side.

"I'll put the pot on," Ericka also sighed. She knew that this was going to be a long night. The reason the blonde female was taking such precaution is because she didn't want to put her or Ren's life in unnecessary danger. Ren was much too precious for her to do something so obscenely reckless.

The determined couple reviewed and researched the radioactive crystal that was the source of the ray gun's power for long hours. Utilizing their time wisely, they were able to determine the exact type of radiation the radioactive particles would produce and cut the time they would have to spend researching in half. After a few extra minutes of preparation, the couple took turns shooting the gun at each other.

Ren and Ericka looked at each other and were pleased to see they saw nothing out of the ordinary. Outwardly, they were still the same people they were before they'd been hit with the particle gun, but on the inside their DNA structure had be rearranged to compensate for the radiation. Blinking, the two villains spoke in unison, "I feel...so alive now."

"We have to see how the radiation affected us...let's fire up the training robots," Ren suggested, uncharacteristically close to jumping out of his skin with excitement. His calm demeanor had melted away at the thought of how he would have been changed, of what he would now be capable of.

The blonde haired woman nodded, turning on her heel and immediately heading for the training room. The couple split once they reached the room, Ren moving to grab his favorite pair of katanas from a weapon rack before walking to the center of the room. Ericka, on the other hand, went to the control room, firing up the robots. "Set to one level lower than we normally run them at baby. I'll crank it up once we're sure your fighting stats haven't fallen," the unusually calm woman said through the microphone set up within the command center.

At Ren's nod, she set the robots to 'Attack' and watched the show, nervousness beginning to make itself known within the pit of her stomach.

Grey eyes closed, Ren allowing the machines to surround him before they opened sharply. He saw the smallest of movement come from the robot directly in front of him, his body moving before giving it the chance to complete it's action. Two blades sliced clean through the robot, oil coating the finely sharped blades.

Whirling around at the feeling of an incoming attack, the black haired male easily defended against a swipe towards his torso, jumping back a small distance before shifting his weight forward and charging the hulking machine once more. Several more minutes passed, and soon, pieces of the 7 robots were scattered about the room. He wasn't even short of breath as he shrugged, looking up at his girlfriend who remained inside of the command room, "Crank it up to it's highest level. Those things were moving way to damn slow."

A thumbs up signaled that the message was received, the next wave of bots set to the max difficulty setting. There were 15 this time, Ren noted, as he once again allowed the machines to surround him. Things were almost the same from the jump, except this group moved together. They attacks were coordinated with the other units, making them extremely deadly.

Ren was forced to weave and bob, the machines rushing towards him right out of the gate. Surprisingly, he wasn't having a hard time avoiding injury. Focusing solely on dodging and blocking so as to get used to the feeling, he smirked; everything was moving in slow motion. Before long, he was running the mechanical units straight through with his blades, deftly maneuvering his body so as to not get hurt. In a total of 20 minutes, the black haired male had taken down the robots, and endured another round just to make sure his newly acquired super reflexes didn't require extensive concentration in the face of more dangerous situations.

The grey eyed male was smiling triumphantly, wiping the sweat from his brow with a towel stashed in the command center. After taking a long gulp from the water bottle Ericka had handed him, he leaned down and kissed her quickly. "Super reflexes...it's as though I can actually feel movements," he informed to relieve the suspense he was sure the woman was feeling.

The blonde's lips pulled back into a smirk, blue eyes taking on a mischievous gleam. Ericka leaned up and kissed her muscular boyfriend soundly, pulling away with a wink, "My turn. I'll bet I can do something a little more destructive," she laughed a bit, leaving the control room with a sway to her hips. Soon finding herself in the same place Ren once stood, the mercenary secured the gauntlets on either hand. "Set them to my normal level. It's game time," Ericka called confidently.

10 robots emerged, ready for a fight. They surrounded the blonde, cold red eyes scanning the woman standing before them emotionlessly. She went through the motions with the machines as she would normally, warming herself up. As she continued fighting, she felt something powerful building within her, and as the tension built further, it felt as though the energy was ripping her up from the inside. Stopping her movement, she just released the pressure, the results destructive indeed.

An extremely volatile pulse exploded from the blonde. The concussive property of the dark, purple colored energy knocked the robots back violently, the energy itself damaging the machines to almost unrecognizable pieces. It was...an amazing display of power, and both Ren and Ericka had to blink in shock.

Ericka soon found herself smiling, impressed with herself but not yet done, _"I want to see just what else I can do with these powers...now that I know I have them, I can focus and do other things..." _The blonde was anxious to see what else she'd be able to pull together, swiftly deciding to fight the robots in their best form.

"Send them in on the highest setting. I'm itching to test these new powers out," Ericka called to Ren who simply nodded, pressing an assortment of buttons to accommodate his lover.

_**Shego's House – 10:48am**_

Kim woke up to the sound of running water, a soft groan escaping her slightly parted lips as she noted the lack of warmth Shego's body provided beside her. Quickly connecting the dots as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the red head stretched; Shego was just taking a shower. Her suspicions were confirmed about 5 minutes later when her girlfriend emerged from the bathroom wrapped in nothing but a towel. A light blush made it's way to her cheeks as her eyes landed on the necklace that she knew the black haired woman hadn't taken off; she could see a few small droplets of water in the glint of the sunlight. "Good morning..." the younger woman managed, her heart beating wildly at memories of the night before.

"Good mornin' to you too Princess," Shego chuckled, loving the blush on her girl's face. Deciding to live up to her reputation of being evil, the emerald eyed thief went over to the dresser, dropping her towel as she bent over more than really necessary to retrieve a set of black laced lingerie. Donning the clothing, Shego would turn to face Kim, a smirk plastered on her face at the sight that met her eyes.

Kim's face was just about as red as head hair, the hero quite literally drooling as her eyes gazed on, unblinking. So mesmerized was she by the perfection that was Shego's body, she'd found her brain to simply shut down, unable to do anything but freeze the younger woman's eyes to her girlfriend.

"You okay there Kimmie? Don't go passing out on me," Shego laughed, poking fun at her girl. She loved when she made the hero blush; it was cute.

If possible, Kim's face became ever more red as she snapped out of her daze, wiping the drool from her mouth. She didn't dare look at Shego, but she did mutter a reply, "Maybe I wouldn't mind passing out if it was your doing..."

Shego arched an eyebrow, licking her lips slowly as she approached the younger woman, crawling towards her once she reached the bed like a lioness would stalk closer to it's prey. "Looks like Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes can get a little naughty," Shego purred into the olive eyed woman's ear, nipping at the lobe lightly. "After I take you out to enjoy this lovely Sunday, I might just show you how a villain plays the game."

Kim just groaned at the blatant teasing, cheeks still burning hotly. As soon as her body came into contact with her girlfriend's, she felt her breath catch in her throat, core giving an unforgiving twitch at the close proximity. The whisper sent a shiver down the red head's spine, eyes closing as detailed fantasies made themselves known, the implications of those words setting the fire within the younger woman's stomach ablaze even more so than before. "Shego," Kim breathed, her voice nothing but a whisper as her eyes opened to meet her beloved's gaze.

The pale skinned woman, restraining herself, dropped a light peck on the hero's lips before moving away to get dressed for the day. _"Not yet...not yet..." _the thief reminded herself as she took a calming breath and began rummaging through her closet, "Go shower Kimmie. I'll put your clothes in the wash and we can go out for breakfast," the dark haired woman finally said, risking at look at the olive eyed woman, loving the blush that still colored her cheeks. _"God she's cute when she's blushing..." _Shego shook her head, thankful that Kim wasn't looking her way, to stop herself from allowing herself to get carried away.

Kim, hearing the words and taking a minute to register them, simply nodded. Slowly, she peeled back the covers and made her way to the bathroom, glancing over her shoulder at Shego briefly before shutting the bathroom door.

An hour later Kim and Shego were being seated at a local pancake house. The women had been ushered to a booth, a menu and napkin wrapped silverware placed in front of them. After letting the waitress know they'd like to start with water, the couple looked at their menus.

"Everything sounds good. I don't know what to pick," Kim laughed softly, olive eyes scanning her menu in hopes of deciding on something to eat.

Shego felt a smile twitch at her lips, but she suppressed it, looking up with an amused expression instead, "You can save the world but you can't decide on breakfast?" she chuckled at the roll of Kim's eyes. "The pancakes here are good...you should order those so I can have a few bites after I finish my french toast sticks."

The hero rolled her eyes again, shaking her head slightly. "Since I'm so indecisive, I should be eating off of your plate. You've obviously been here before so it's only fair," Kim countered.

The mercenary gave the hero a look, a scoff falling from her lips, "In your dreams Princess. Only I eat from my plate," emerald eyes narrowed, "Or I could show you what my plasma really feels like," she threatened, but the look in her eye told the real story; she was only playing around.

Kim just grinned, almost laughing at her girlfriend. "That would have been threatening, Shego, except I know you'd never be able to burn me. I'm the big bad Shego's soft spot, remember?" the hero smirked at the almost unnoticeable blush that made it's way to the elder woman's cheeks.

"Don't flatter yourself Kimmie. I have no soft spots," the pale skinned woman muttered, both parties knowing those words were a lie brought on by embarrassment.

Kim just giggled, smiling in triumph at the cute little growl she got from her rival. "Our little secret," Kim shot her girlfriend a wink.

Before Shego had the chance to say anything, the waitress returned with their water, and asked if they were ready to order. Both women gave the brunette said orders, the kindly woman jotting it down before she headed back to deliver the slip of paper to the kitchen.

Kim and Shego engaged in a light conversation before their breakfast was served. Kim thanked the waitress, Shego just shrugging her shoulders, and the couple dug in. The food, as predicted, was delicious. The red head sighed after she swallowed the pancake that had all but melted in her mouth, her taste buds thanking her and begging for more. Giving her girlfriend her signature puppy dog pout, Kim soon found herself enjoying the taste of the restaurants savory french toast sticks as well. _"Just the right amount of cinnamon," _Kim thought with a smile.

It was 1:15pm by the time Kim and Shego left the pancake house, them women staying over an hour simply because they'd enjoyed each others' company, and dessert, so much. Both women were grateful for the lack of attention they drew; Shego would have done...things should some one questioned them.

Fingers intertwining as they walked down the street, the couple set on taking a walk through the park, Shego pressed a kiss to the red head's temple. Anyone that happened by the couple could tell that they were madly in love, but neither seemed to notice until they reached the park. An elderly old man smiled good naturedly as Kim and Shego strolled past he and his wife, "Young love," he chuckled, watching them go before turning his attention elsewhere.

"_Young love...I don't think my heart will ever stop being this filled with joy when I'm with her,"_ Kim thought with a smile, pulling her hand free of her raven haired girlfriend's just to grab her arm and rest her head on the taller woman's shoulder.

Shego smiled down warmly at her girl, casting her gaze upward as they continued their walk. She enjoyed spending time with her younger rival like this; carefree and loving life. It was a nice change from the constant yearning and frustration. _"Too bad I can't up and leave the life of a criminal behind me..." _Shego sighed inwardly, making sure to consciously keep her body relaxed so as not to disturb the peaceful atmosphere.

Kim, who'd closed her eyes and allowed Shego to lead the way as she melted into the woman's warm body, glanced up at the older woman's face. Arching an eyebrow for a brief moment as she wondered what was going through her mind, the red head would guide them to a bench. Soon Kim was snuggling into Shego's side, the elder woman's arm wrapped around her protectively, pulling her closer as a result. Kim was content. _"How did I fall so madly in love with you Shego?" _Kim wondered, eyes closing again due to her extreme level of comfort.

The hero didn't have much of a chance to find an answer to her question as an all too familiar voice interrupted her thoughts, "KP?!" Then she heard the hurried, clumsy footsteps that had followed the voice, a groan threatening to escape her pink lips.

Shego's snarl froze the approaching party, electric emerald eyes turning on the blonde who'd been rushing to confirm if it was his life long friend he'd spotted in the distance. "No one invited you here moron so run along before you end up pissing me off," the pale woman growled, body heating slightly as her blood began to boil.

"S-Shego..?!" the brown eyed teen stammered; he hadn't even fathomed that his best friend could possibly be out with one of their greatest opponents. Rufus, who'd had his head sticking out of the blonde's pocket ducked within it's safe confines, not wanting to see how the situation would play out.

It was Kim who spoke up next, just barely managing to keep the frustrated groan from escaping her lips, "Shego," the olive eyed heroine spoke sternly, giving the elder woman a pointed look before standing up and turning to her childhood companion. "Hey Ron...uhm..what's up?" the red head's voice softened instantly.

Ron swallowed at the death glare Shego was sending him, turning his gaze to his partner instantly. "Me and Rufus were...taking this uhm..shortcut. W-why are you...out with Shego..?" he fidgeted nervously, feeling the dark haired woman's gaze even though he was trying hard not to look her way.

"Last I checked, couples were allowed to relax in a park," Shego snapped at the freckled blonde, moving to stand beside her smaller girlfriend. The thief crossed her arms over her chest as she continued to glare the sidekick down, not even trying to hide her disgust.

Fear replaced by dumbfounding shock, Ron felt himself go slack jawed, brown eyes staring with blank disbelief. This wasn't serious...Kim and Shego...dating?!_ "How would something like that even work?! I mean...Kim is a freaking international hero and Shego's at the top of like...the World's Most Wanted list!" _Ron could not believe his ears. This must have been some sick joke...something!

Rufus, who'd heard the exchange passed out in Ron's pockets. Coming to shortly afterward and popping his head out of the boy's pocket. "No way, no way!" the naked mole rat chirped, also unable to believe that what he'd heard was the truth. The animated creature made a motion like 'No way' to go along with his words, scurrying back into his owner's pocket at the glare he'd gotten from Shego.

Kim fixed her girlfriend with a glare of her own, satisfied only when the elder woman muttered a reluctant "Fine" and cast her gaze away from the petrified blonde and his naked mole rat. Focusing on the blonde once more, Kim sighed; she really hadn't wanted him to find out like this. "Ron?" She received no response and ran a hand through her hair. She repeated the boy's name a few times, her attempts garnering nothing from the brown eyed sidekick.

"Oh good lord! Buffoon! Kimmie is talking to you!" Shego snarled, her meager patience the cause only of Kim's look. The sound of the villainess' voice, though, woke Ron up from his unresponsive state, so the elder woman simply shrugged off the warning glare shot her way.

"Ron, Shego and I are a couple," Kim confirmed the earlier delegations after returning her attention to the sidekick, watching her best friend closely.

The blonde was quiet for what seemed like ages, and Shego was tempted to simply plasma blast him and go about the day. Before she and Kim could get into an argument about the matter, the poor boy spoke up, "Uhm...well...KP, long as your happy." Ron nodded, an almost-smile appearing on his lips, "And promise to make sure she doesn't hurt me..?" he asked, his voice something of a terrified squeak as he looked over at Shego.

Kim's face split into a grin as she ran over to the boy and wrapped her arms around him in a friendly, and even grateful, hug. While she'd known Ron was supportive of her dating habits, there was no way to tell how he'd react when that person turned out to be Shego. It was a great relief to have Ron's somewhat blessing, and it gave her the confidence to tell her other friends as well; she'd have to call Wade and Monique as soon as she had the chance.

Shego just huffed, putting a cap on her anger as Kim hugged Ron. While the idiot's blessing meant nothing to her, she could see the way the hero's eyes lit up, and it warmed her heart. "Alright kid, let go of my girlfriend. I'd hate to get her upset over your injuries," Shego warned after the hug had gone on long enough in her opinion, though her voice was a bit less venomous.

"Shego," Kim let go of the blonde who'd done as he was told immediately. "C'mere baby," Kim purred just after winking at Ron and promising him a trip to Bueno Nacho; she'd keep her life long friend from having to face the pale skinned woman's brutality...to an extent at least.

Emerald eyes widened at the sudden change in Kim's behavior, unable to help but wonder what had gotten into the hero. Nevertheless, Shego walked over to her girl, arms finding the petite woman's waist as she felt arms wrap around her pale neck. "Princess..." the black lipped thief just barely whispered, reading the look in those olive depths as she gazed into them. She could say nothing further, the red head's lips on hers in an instant.

Pulling away from that mind trip, Kim whispered against Shego's lips, "Be nice...the nicer you are the more I'll be convinced to let you bring me home with you tonight." Pink lips pulled into a smirk at the shiver that passed through her raven haired goddess; it was at that moment she knew Shego would be nice...or at least keep her mouth shut and stop all the glaring.

Shego forgot all about the blonde the second Kim's lips met her own. She was intoxicated by those lips...by Kim's touch in general, and it was almost scary how much power her young rival held. As she moved in for another kiss, the taller woman frowned when Kim moved away.

"Promise," Kim purred tangling a hand in raven hair and giving a brief tug.

The villainess gasped at the suddenness of the action – hair pulling was one of Shego's turn on's – and whispered, nearly breathless, "I'll be nice..." The elder woman shivered as Kim leaned in to nip at her neck, a light kiss befalling her lips once more as she felt Kim move away.

"That settles it. Off to Bueno Nacho we go," Kim chuckled at Ron who's eyes were glazed over, a faraway look in his eyes; he'd thoroughly enjoyed the show, and now that she paid attention, she realized a few others had as well. The red head desperately fought her blush, almost successful except for the slight tint of her cheeks.

At least it was mission accomplished...Shego wouldn't make Ron completely uncomfortable, and she could spend time with two people whom she held extremely close to her heart.

* * *

**A/N: **This was done considerably faster than chapter 3, but it is quite a bit shorter. I wasn't too sure how to end the chapter, so forgive me for that. I did, however, really feel the need to update in response to how well-received this fic has been thus far. With all the views, follows, and favorites, I couldn't be any more excited. That said though, review for me! I truly enjoy you guys' input and it brings me smiles to know that people actually like to read. But yea, that's it for this one. Chapter 5 is already in the works...'bout 1/3 done since it's entirely new material (spoiler :D) but it's coming out nicely. So yes, enjoy, look forward to that and tahtah!

Until next time~


	5. Her Memories

**Chapter 5: **Her Memories

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Kim Possible. All the characters mentioned [from the television show] belong to Disney.

* * *

_Ericka woke up with a start, a gasp escaping her lips as sweat beaded on her forehead. She was unbearably cold despite the sweat that caused her to glisten slightly in the light of the moon; she'd had a horrible dream. A shiver passed through the blonde, urging her to run her hands over her arms in an attempt to bring herself warmth. Goosebumps lessening by a small portion, a trembling hand rose to brush through her tangled hair._

_Lately the ninja in training had been having waking nightmares, each varying in nature. It was beginning to take it's toll on the otherwise exceptional young martial artist, her restless nights resulting in a state of unfocus. She had no idea what she could do to possibly remedy her situation, but she did know what brought it on. The death...no, the murder, of her elder brother and mother had affected her deeply. At first the nightmares had been visions of the occurrence and she'd dealt with it by speaking with her Sensei, the elderly man who served as her father figure consoling her and easing the grief she'd felt at the time. The nightmares had ceased...for a time. When they returned they were of her killing various people some nights, and vividly detailed images psychotic madmen wrecking all kinds of savage havoc on others._

"_Why..? Damnit why?!" she practically screamed in her head, the hand still tangled in her blonde hair clenching tightly. She was going to lose her mind if this continued, but she had no way of keeping the nightmares at bay, and it scared the living hell out of the teenager. _

_After sitting in the darkness practicing meditative breathing exercises for what felt like hours, the Ericka had finally managed to calm down. Taking one last deep breath, she would rise to her feet, and mark a path towards the only person she knew would possibly be awake at this hour._

_Sliding open the door to the room belonging to the person for whom she was searching, she was not surprised to find the bed roll empty. Stepping back so that she as standing outside once more, she looked up briefly. Turning around to face the middle of the enclosed rectangle in which she was standing, she leapt atop a rock, doing so until she was crouching on the largest one. From there, the exceptional young ninja jump atop the roof, seeing the very person she expected._

_Walking the distance that separated her from the sitting figure, Ericka soon found herself sitting beside her close friend. A light sigh escaped her lips, cutting straight to the chase when she spoke, **"I've been having nightmares again..."**_

_The figure sitting beside her remain quiet, the words hanging in the air between them. The silence stretched on until Ericka's sigh broke it once more. The blonde hadn't known what she was expecting by coming up here, but it was proving to do nothing to help her situation. **"Forget I said anything then," **she muttered, pushing herself to her feet and leaving the rooftop, meeting no resistance. _

_Sitting atop her own bed roll, she sighed. "I don't know what I thought I would accomplish...figures this turned out the way they did..." she trailed off, laying back down for sleep._

_The sound of the gong that signaled the beginning of a long day of training woke the blonde who had managed to get a couple hours of sleep the night before. Tiredly getting up and grabbing her gi, and yellow belt with blue tips, Ericka rushed to bathe. Dressed and standing in formation in the training dojo, Ericka dreaded the day. She was exhausted, but she did not want to dishonor her gracious teacher._

_Listening on distractedly, the blonde was able to pick up the days training schedule. They were to spar for the day with a partner who's skill was comparable to their own. The Master Sensei paired everyone, and Ericka nearly groaned at the partner chosen for her. She had trouble keeping up on a good day...with her sleep depravity, she would be floored in seconds. Closing her eyes for a moment, she reigned herself in, not daring show opposition towards her superior's choice._

_As everyone broke off in to pairs, following behind various Senseis to find a place that would provide suitable room for sparring, the blue eyed woman couldn't help but lean over to her partner and whisper, **"Go easy...I haven't been sleeping the best..."**_

_From the corner of her eye, she saw a mocking smirk tug at the corner of her selected partner's mouth, a whispered, **"Not a chance," **ringing in her ears moments later._

_Ericka felt her blood boil...for all the trust she'd shown, this was how she was being repaid? If that was the case, war would ensue. From that point on, Ericka promised to give it her all, no matter how tired she happened to be, if it meant wiping that taunting smirk from those lips. **"Then we go to war,"** Ericka hissed, not wanting to catch the attention of anyone else._

"_**Be my guest...I'll beat you every time,"** came the response that only made the blonde's blood boil further._

_The Sensei we'd been told to follow motioned for us to take the center of the room their group had moved to, and we moved. **"Bow!"**_

_Everyone acknowledge their partner, bowing as instructed._

"_**Begin!"**_

_Again, they did as instructed, people launching at their partners, and Ericka did the same. Her blue eyes were ablaze, burning with a fire that suggested she meant war...and she meant to win it._

_Ericka opened her eyes, blinking up at the ceiling. Sitting up, she felt a cloth fall into her lap. "What happened..?" she wondered, placing a hand to her forehead as though it would help her to remember. Everything came rushing back after a short while; she'd been floored, knocked unconscious. "Shit! I...I lost..." the blonde growled silently._

_Vengeance. _

_Ericka would avenge herself, and make her Sensei proud. Filled with new determination, the blue eyed woman stood to her feet, going to train with the training dummies despite her need for rest; she would train until she dropped._

_The first morning was the worst. Her muscles ached and begged to be rested, but Ericka knew she could allow no such thing. The good piece to her now extreme training regime was the face that the nightmares stopped. Her mind being too tired to indulge such violent fantasies, she slept dreamlessly and that was absolutely perfect in the trainee's opinion. _

_Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months. After 8 long, hard, and gruesome months, Ericka had grown substantially. She now ranked higher than the rival she'd sworn to best, basking in the knowledge of her accomplishment. Blue eyes opened at the words of her Sensei, and she stood, proudly donning the black gi and purple belt; she was to administer the test that would determine whether a fellow trainee would earn their own purple belt._

_A smirk threatened her features as her rival shuffled forward, no doubt waiting for Sensei Vincent to ask for volunteers. "Confident as always...but I received my belt first for a reason," Ericka almost grinned mockingly but she had far more discipline than that. She schooled her features into an impassive mask, itching to finally show that she was number 1._

"_**Ericka, you have one more task to complete to solidify your ranking as a purple belt. You have done exceptionally well through the other tests, showing that you do have what it takes. This final task is simple; you must spar with one of the green belts wishing to earn their purple belts. This sparring match shall serve as their test, so do not hold back. This is a test of skill as a whole, as you know,"** Sensei Vincent spoke._

"_**Yes Sensei Vincent. I shall show restraint only if it necessary to avoid serious bodily harm," **Ericka replied respectfully, bowing to the elderly man._

"_**Very well,"** he nodded his acknowledgment to her. **"Who wishes to go first?"** Sensei Vincent asked, and was not disappointed when one of the green belts stepped forward._

_The look in those eyes...they were challenging. Ericka felt her blood boil as she prepared herself to rise to that very same challenge._

"_**Ah, Shego, one of my most talented pupils. Why don't you spar against me for your test?" **Sensei asked kindly, though Ericka felt her blood boil hotter. Sensei was insinuating that she would be no match for her._

"_**No, no, Sensei Vincent, I will do the honors. You yourself said this was a part of my own test, so it only fair I'm challenged by my opponent," **Ericka calmly interjected, her blue eyes staring straight into those challenging emerald pools._

_The elderly man scratched at his beard thoughtfully, looking between both Ericka and her rival. **"Alright Ericka. I will stop things if they begin to get out of hand,"** he spoke calmly, but the warning note in his voice was unmistakeable. _

_Everyone in the dojo lined up against the walls, giving the two women in the center enough room to carry out their sparring without tripping over someone. Bowing to the Sensei and then each other simultaneously, it was time to begin._

_Shego wasted no time in taking the offensive, opting to set her own pace than the other way around. The raven haired teen wore a smirk on her dark lips as she advanced, forcing her opponent back in the process. **"What's the matter? You really are all bark and no bite aren't you?" **Shego just barely spoke as she gripped the blonde's arm and flipped her over her shoulder._

_Ericka felt her stomach clench at the words, recovering before she hit the wooden floor by wrapping her legs around the pale skinned teen's waist and using the throw against her. **"I'll show you how much of this bark is bite!" **Ericka growled lowly in response as she locked one of Shego's arms behind her back._

_Pivoting her weight in the opposite direction of the hold, Shego slung the blonde from her person, signature smirk resting on her lips, **"We'll see," **the raven haired woman mouthed before launching a series of front snap kicks that transitioned to devastating punches._

"_**Enough!"** Sensei Vincent yelled as Ericka's body hit the floor of the dojo, the impact making a loud thud ring through the ears of the people in the room._

_Blue eyes, furious and unforgiving, bore into those of her opponent. At the sound of the man's voice, stopping Shego's assault as she was pinned to the floor, Ericka felt herself go rigid; she had lost...again, she had lost. No matter what she did, no matter how much stronger she'd become, Shego bested her...that damn smirk on her lips the whole time. That mocking smirk that accentuated her features so nicely and made her damn near irresistible...that smirk!_

_Ericka went through the motions of her daily routine on auto pilot from then on. Mysterious thoughts plagued the blonde, blue eyes distant as the woman tried to figure out what was going on with her all of a sudden. It seemed as if all of the festering rage, and drive to best Shego, had turned into some form of infatuation, some form of attraction. It was driving the blonde crazy as she continued to ponder every little detail...her feelings only becoming more of a nuisance as she did so. **"Was she...flirting with me..?"** she wondered suddenly, remembering how that smirk always appeared on those dark lips in her presence. **"It couldn't be...I...I have to confront her..." **the blonde was set as soon as the thought crossed her mind._

_It would be just her luck that Shego, after having received her purple belt, left the temple for a short while. It seemed that she had personal matters back home that called for her immediate attention. For months Shego was gone, and in those months, Ericka felt the affections she held towards the other woman grow; it was driving her crazy. The late nights spent unable to sleep, not due to nightmares, but instead due to increasingly vivid, sexual dreams that starred the raven haired beauty. The upside to the situation, however, was how well the blonde had managed to channel her frustrations into her training. She'd grown incredibly stronger at an alarming rate, and she was on track to earn her black belt in a few more months should she keep things up._

_Days before the test for the brown belts, or Sempai, wishing to earn their title as Sensei, Shego returned. There was an air about the woman that set Ericka on edge immediately, her heart thudding painfully within her chest. Disciplined enough to squash her feelings until nightfall, Ericka poured everything she had into her training, a triumphant smirk resting on her lips as she caught Shego giving her a look that said what she would not; the pale teen was impressed._

_That night, as everyone slept, Ericka found herself making her way to the rooftop like she had almost a year and a half prior. Shego sat, looking up at the sky as she had before, a familiar air surrounding the blonde. Taking a deep breath and calling on the courage that had had months to grow, she walked over to the emerald eyed woman, sitting down beside her._

_Neither of them said a word, two pairs of eyes simply watching the stars._

"_**Any reason you decided to come up here?" **Shego finally asked, breaking the silence after what felt like an eternity._

_Ericka was silent for a moment, calming her heart and looking at the other teen. She couldn't bring herself to say the words that rest just on the tip of her tongue. Watching the moonlight beam down on that pale skin, those dazzling emerald eyes, and that luscious black hair had left Ericka with no words with which to speak. Instead, she acted. Reaching a tentative hand over to the other woman's face, she'd grip her chin gently, turning the raven haired beauty to look her in the eye. She didn't give herself the time to second guess herself, the blonde closing the space between their lips in seconds._

_At first, Shego was unresponsive, but soon enough, Ericka felt her kiss back. Her heart fluttered, so much so that she thought the organ would burst from her chest and fly away if given the chance. The feeling of soft lips upon her own was breathtaking...her mind could no longer comprehend anything beyond that feeling in fact._

_Shego pulled away first, smirk resting on her lips. **"I always knew you had a thing for me." **The voice was teasing, but it was not malicious. _

_Blue hues opened slowly, gazing into darkening depths filled with need, and passion. That smirk...oh how she loved that smirk. **"I could..say the same to you," **Ericka muttered before Shego's lips were pressed to hers once more, a silent acceptance of those words._

_The two, after sharing several more increasingly passionate kisses, retired to Shego's bedroom. _

_Shego threw Ericka to the bed roll, jumping on top of her in an instant. They were engaged in another kiss, the blue eyed teen moaning. The raven haired trainee took the opportunity to force her tongue into the others' mouth, ravishing her tongue with her own. Slender fingers hastily removed clothing, breaking from the kiss she was engaged in only to remove Ericka's t-shirt and bra. Throwing the clothing off to some unknown place in the room, Shego resumed her assault on the blonde's mouth, fingers tracing paths along smooth skin. The blonde moaned, arching into Shego's touch as she squeezed her breasts, teasing hardened nipples with warm fingers. As she tended to the other woman's breasts with her hands, Shego trailed kisses away from soft lips, moving to her neck. The raven haired woman left marks in her mouths' wake, moving to the blonde's pulse point and biting down harshly, sucking until she left the worst mark yet. Moving down further, raven locks tickled sweat slicked skin, dark lips closing around a dusky peak._

_A low moan made it's way from Ericka's lips, the slightly younger woman bucking her hips into the thigh Shego had pressed to her core in the midst of her actions. Shego sucked and nipped at the nipple almost painfully before switching, attaching her mouth to the other mound and lavishing the same attention upon it. Before long, the raven haired teen was kissing her way down Ericka's taut stomach, pausing at the waist band of the sweat pants the blonde slept in. Nipping at the area before licking upwards and dipping into her Ericka's naval, Shego removed the pants, along with the panties, and wasted no time plunging two fingers deep within the dripping heat that awaited her._

"_**F-Fuck Shego..!" **Ericka nearly screamed, walls clenching around the intruding digits immediately. She felt those perfect lips smirk against her skin, kisses trailing from her naval to her neck once more. The blonde was bucking her hips wildly, meeting each of the fast, hard thrusts Shego threw at her, moans and profanities spewing out of her life wildfire._

"_**Come for me, Ericka," **Shego whispered before taking the blonde's earlobe into her mouth and sucking. Ericka did as she was told almost instantly, Shego having finally bestowed upon the writhing woman's clit sweet stimulation. The pale skinned woman rode out the orgasm, licking her figures clean once the other woman came down from her high._

_Ericka panted, snuggling into Shego's body as she felt arms wrap around her form. She was exhausted, her reality much more pleasing than the fantasies plaguing her dreams. **"Damn...that was...wow..."** Ericka breathed, wanting to return the favor. Shego, however had other plans, holding the blonde firm and whispering for her to sleep, which she ultimately did._

_The women met occasionally under the cover of night twice, maybe three times a week to indulge in their forbidden fantasies. They continued for almost two months before things evolved into something more...something substantial. The two ended up together, officially a couple and both were happy for a while._

_The couple, after both receiving their black belts, were..content. Remaining at the temple for one final year, the women went back home to Go City; they'd both grown up there. It was then, a year and a half into their relationship, that things fell apart. Ericka, who hadn't been fond of Shego playing hero with her brothers, turned to a life of crime. Shego, at the persistence of the blonde, also fell into the darkness, honestly glad to be away from her annoying brothers and enjoying the rush. Things changed, however, one fateful night._

"_**Shego...come with me. It'll be fun, and...I love you," **Ericka whispered, heart thundering in her ears. Even though they'd been together for so long, neither had uttered those three words to each other._

_Shego's eyes narrowed at her lover, scowl set into her face at the woman before her. **"You're too damn reckless...always have been. It's gotten out of hand...and I'm one to talk,"** Shego growled, emerald eyes ablaze with anger. **"I told you from the beginning what this relationship was...there is no 'love' involved, so don't try to pull that shit on me!"**_

_The color drained from Ericka's face. She was used to dealing with some of Shego's...outbursts, but never had the raven haired woman snapped at her like this before. Those eyes that seemed to pierce right through you...so bright with rage it made the blonde's heart break. **"Shego...I...you don't have to do it but..I do love you..! I have ever since that night on the rooftop! Ever since we were 18..."**_

_The words only served to enrage the pale skinned thief even further, for she saw the sincerity in those blue eyes, heard it in the woman's voice. Shego knew she didn't return the feelings...she knew, and she also knew that the only way she could let Ericka down was hard; the woman was still persistent as all hell. Shego reigned in her anger, a cold look taking it's place in her eyes, **"I don't love you Ericka. I never have, and I never will. Clearly, you've become too deeply attached, so our little 'relationship' is over. Act like it never happened," **Shego's voice was icy cold, a million steel daggers shredding their target until they could barely breath. Shego was deadly serious, nothing able to change her mind._

_Ericka stood, watching Shego but not really seeing. She couldn't believe what she was hearing...how **serious **it all was. Her heart had stopped beating, the organ ripped out of her chest and thrown to the ground, being stomped on even though it was still barely bleeding. The blonde couldn't tell you when the tears started, but they did, unnoticed by the heartbroken woman until she'd fallen to the ground in the fetal position crying her eyes out. Shego was gone, she had never returned the feelings, and she never would. She lost the person who completed her. She was...broken. She was...nothing._

_Over the next three years, Ericka was nothing but an empty shell, unable to get over the brutal break up. She had lovers, they'd come and go, the blonde only using them for sex, but one managed to stick with her. Somehow, the lively young man had found a crevice so tiny in her shell that led straight to her heart. She saw him again, and again, and again, until she was able to feel herself again, able to feel what it was like before she'd become numb. He was understanding of her, never pushed her unless it was truly something of benefit, and let her move at her own pace. After a year of casual dating, they'd finally become serious, and Ericka fell fast, and fell hard._

_It was like falling in love with Shego all over again, except she felt 10 times more alive and she was incredibly euphoric. She was blissful, smiling genuine smiles like she hadn't a care in the world, and with him, she didn't. When he'd told her he'd been in love with her from the day they'd met, she'd broke down into tears of joy, leaping on him and telling him how she reciprocated those feelings. Things were perfect. Things were perfect, that is, until Shego turned up once again. It turned out that Ericka's soul mate had run into some trouble. He'd become one of Shego's targets after being hired for a job by an international gang leader, and she carried out her mission without fail. _

_Ericka stayed with him in the hospital, visiting every day for months until he was strong enough to go to rehabilitation, and then finally, come home. Shego had taken everything from her once before, and she'd almost succeeding in doing it again. If it hadn't been for her vow to never take a life...she would have. It was then, when she was tucking her still-fragile lover into bed, that they vowed to break her as she had them; that is when her obsession with getting revenge truly started, and over the years, only grew stronger._

"_**Revenge...I...no we will have our revenge."**_

"Re...venge," she whispered in her sleep, fist clenching in response to those words. She would make Shego feel terror, she would make that woman feel her world crashing down around her, and she would smile cruelly the whole while. Ericka would not rest, would not stop, until Shego was begging on her knees for forgiveness.

The blonde shifted into Ren, snuggling more deeply into his strong chest as a smirk pulled at her lips while she slept. She would see to it that they fulfilled their goal, and it would be a sweet victory, a _very _sweet victory indeed.

* * *

**A/N: **Some insight as to why Ericka's so crazy about having her revenge on Shego! I did a little better than I thought with how quickly I managed to get this done, BUT it doesn't meet up to my expectations...not entirely. Being as busy as I am with things going to get hectic in a few weeks, however, I don't have too much time to pick this thing apart and fry my brain (further) to find more junk to through in this thing. Any reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated. Without further wasting your valuable, or maybe not so valuable, (I dunno, I'm just an author!) time, I hope you liked the read and take the time to **review**

Until next time~


	6. Preemptive Strike

**Chapter 6:** Preemptive Strike

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible. All characters mentioned [from the television show] belong to Disney.

**A/N:** This chapter...this pesky little chapter! It took me what feels like forever to finally grind this thing out, so show a little appreciation and review for me? Please? Pretty please with little chocolate sprinkles on top? :D

Enough wasting your time, on with the story!

* * *

Kim, Ron, and Shego slid into a booth at the nearby Bueno Nacho restaurant, the tension amongst the trio almost palpable. Shego was trying, really trying, to tolerate the hero's sidekick, but the boy's insolence really disturbed the older woman. "Look, this is getting no where. You two do whatever the hell it is you do...I'll be back later," Shego finally grunted, tiring of the way Kim kept glancing at her and the boy kept fidgeting around.

"Shego!" Kim instantly regretted letting here girlfriend have the outside seat, sighing as Shego pulled the arm that the hero had gripped away, "At least call me when you're ready to go home." Kim sighed at the shrug she'd received, but she knew better then to push Shego when she was trying to hold on to her anger. In fact, the red head couldn't help but be somewhat proud since Shego simply removed herself from the situation instead of sticking around.

"Wow...I uh...thought she'd attack me or something," Ron confessed, peeking his head out of the booth to watch as Shego left through the front doors. Rufus scurried up onto the table, obviously relieved. "Safe, safe!" the naked mole rat chirped.

Kim couldn't help the smile that touched her lips as she sat with her best friend; Shego wanted her to enjoy herself, so she'd make the most out of the situation. "She isn't that scary, she's actually really...cute?" Kim laughed, having struggled to find the right word to describe the raven haired woman.

The blonde looked at his life long friend, his face clearly telling her he wasn't buying it. "It's Shego! Plasma throwing, bad attitude Shego! She can't be cute," Ron exclaimed, Rufus nodded in agreement.

"Oh c'mon Ron. You remember her as Ms. Go...she can be really sweet when she doesn't have an attitude," Kim retorted, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"But she always has an attitude when she isn't Ms. Go! She's evil, KP, evil!" Ron argued animatedly, trying to get the red head to see how dangerous the absent party was.

"She does not always have an attitude..." Kim grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "I thought I already proved that..."

Ron arched an eyebrow, settling back into his seat. "Course she doesn't have an attitude with you...you're her girlfriend." The chocolate eyed male ran a hand through his hair, scratching at the back of his head sheepishly, "Guess she isn't all evil, but I still wouldn't put her past burning me alive."

The olive eyed teen looked up at her friend, his goofy smile making her laugh; he was trying to clear the air. "She won't hurt you," Kim grinned deviously, "I don't think she'd like what'd happen if she did."

"Oooh, see, she's rubbing off on you. You're slowly converting...you can fight it KP!" Ron laughed, simply joking around with the hero. "Guess I'll order, be back," the blonde spoke after the laughter died down, both friends smiling in kind.

Shego pushed her hands into the pockets of the jeans she'd chosen to wear, emerald eyes gazing up at the clouds; it was a beautiful day, she had to admit. _"Damn idiot...if he wasn't so annoying I might be able to put up with him..."_the thief growled at the thought.

The pale mercenary walked down the sidewalk leisurely, not sure where she wanted to go, but needing to get rid of her pent up anger somehow. As if someone up there beyond the clouds decided to cut her a break, green eyes landed on a sign that read 'Amateur Street Fighter's Tournament' just across the street. Judging by the mass of people that had gathered, the event was getting underway. Curious, Shego wondered if it was possible for her to just...jump in to the makeshift arena.

A smirk touched black lips as the woman crossed the street and walked over to what looked to be a registering table. "Too late to get in on this action?" Shego asked, surprisingly calm with the anger still lingering about her.

"Nah, we need one more to even out the preliminary rounds," the gothic boy sitting at the table replied lazily. He didn't seem to care much about his job, more intent on listening to the music playing through the ear buds he'd had to remove to hear to thief.

Shego shrugged, _"What the hell...a couple fights should get my urge to rip the kid to pieces out of my system." _Shego picked up the clipboard, writing 'Emerald' on the sheet so as to not scare her opponent before they even got to the fighting part. After handing the clipboard back to the registrar, Shego pushed through the crowd to watch what the people here looked like they could do so far.

"Hey Ron, I'm going to go find Shego. I feel like she's going to cause some trouble or something," Kim stated after finishing the salad she'd had her sidekick order for her. She and the blonde had enjoyed each others' company over lunch, but the red head was itching to spend the rest of the day with Shego like they'd intended.

The brown eyed boy shrugged, downing the last of his Naco Supreme. "It's Shego...badass super-villain so you're right. I'm gonna go call Felix and hit the arcade," Ron grinned. "Go find her before she makes more work for us KP...I want details sometime," the sidekick laughed, teasing his life long friend who blushed and shot a harmless glare his way in response.

"Whatever Ron...catch you later," the olive eyed woman waved, sliding out from the booth and leaving Bueno Nacho. _"If I were Shego where would I go?" _Kim wondered, simply choosing a direction and walking. She knew her girlfriend hadn't decided to go pick up the car and go for a drive – she would have called – so she scratched going back to the park off her list.

As she walked along, she passed by a group of guys and overheard them talking. "I heard that tournament for all the local badasses is today. We should check it out," one of them had said, the other two agreeing and picking up their pace.

Kim instantly turned on her heel, jogging up to the boys and asking where the event was being held; she had a feeling she'd find Shego there blowing off some steam. After getting directions, the hero activated her rocket skates and took off. _"Hopefully it's not Shego's turn yet...I can't let her go hurting some unsuspecting fighter. She'll fight me if that's what she's looking for," _Kim smirked. This was going to be fun.

Shego stepped into the makeshift arena, her frustration hidden just beneath the surface of her seemingly calm demeanor. The spark of anger that surged through her emerald eyes, however, betrayed her barely contained rage. Arms crossed against the thief's chest as she waited for whoever her opponent was to show their face.

The rage Shego felt immediately transformed into a familiar passion as her gaze fell on Kim. The red head had this glint in her eye, the same one present when she was busy saving the day. The urge the older woman had been feeling to fight grew ten-fold at the sight, a smirk claiming her lips.

"If you wanted to fight that badly," Kim began, tugging the dark haired male that stepped up at the call of his name back and taking his place, "You should've told me."

The raven haired woman took her girl by surprise, running at the younger woman and pinning her to the ground. "I might not be able to control myself, Kimmie," she purred suggestively before Kim pushed up and rolled them, effectively swapping their positions.

The hero almost shuddered at the sudden need that wracked her body, a nearly successful attempt at shaking her entire being. Tugging at the threads of her control, Kim shot her rival's purr back at her, "I can't reward your behavior today, you need to be punished baby." The red head licked her lips before moving back and adopting a fighting stance, a smirk once again claiming her lips at the light flush of Shego's face; she'd finally turned the tables on the older woman.

"We'll see who's punished Princess," Shego let out a lustful growl, the shocked audience thinking the sound had been born from anger. Emerald eyes narrowed, forcing focus to clear a fogging mind. Shego lunged at the petite woman, her urge to fight fed not by anger, but by lust and desire. This was another outlet for the passion Kim and Shego felt, their fighting bringing them together in a way that was both intimate and showed how much respect they had for each other.

The shock that passed through the crowd at the appearance of Kim Possible died, replaced with the dawning realization of the hero's opponents' identity. After silence enveloped the mass of people, both women fighting regardless, cheers began sounding. The fight was intense, and due to the combatants' reputations, the crowd was thrilled to witness firsthand a fight between two powerhouses.

Punch. Kick. Dodge.

The pace the women set increased, their bodies moving as though fighting was a style of dance, and to them, it was. The couple moved with enviable agility, the rush of the fight taking them over. Sweat poured down both of the womens' faces after only 15 minutes, their fighting bordering on deadly. Despite heaving chests and glistening skin, neither woman could be more content in that moment. It was only the two of them, the rest of the world standing still around them.

Kick. Dodge. Punch.

Kim and Shego ran at each other with startling ferocity, a portion of the crowd forced to shuffle backwards as a result. The exchanges came more quickly, the blows ushering more force; things were reaching a fervor pitch, neither woman backing down from the fight. Muscles begged for rest by the time 45 minutes passed by, the crowd cheering insanely as fatigue only urged the women to push harder.

The women found themselves at a stand-still. They were both exhausted, the will to fight replaced with a fuzzy contentment. "Why don't we call it even Kimmie? I could think of a few other things I'd rather be doing."

Olive eyes locked with emerald, a tired yet sweet smile resting on pink lips, "Deal."

The couple then dragged themselves from the makeshift arena, the crowd parting to make a path for them to walk. Not quite ready to go public yet – they knew the people around them would be too dense to notice the matching necklaces and put two and two together – the young couple went their seperate ways after a light exchange of their typical banter.

Meeting up again at the park, the duo linked hands and trudged to Shego's waiting car. The sleek pearl green 2012 Audi R8 shifted with the weight of the women, the engine roaring to life with the turning of the key.

A long drive later, Shego was dropping Kim off at her house; apparently leaving the restaurant to keep from frying one blonde sidekick's ass was not considered 'nice.' "Goodnight Princess," Shego whispered, pressing her lips to her girl's sweetly before the red head got out of the car.

"Goodnight Shego. I love you," the hero'd replied before returning the gentle kiss and removing herself from the car. She walked up the drive, a small smile touching her lips since Shego waited until she was in the door before driving off. _"Today wasn't ideal...but it worked out anyway. I'm glad," _the red head thought, perfectly happy with the end to a rather crazy day.

_**Drakken's Lair – 7:35pm**_

Black eyes scanned the security monitors in the central hub, searching for a certain pale skinned mercenary. The scientist jumped up with a brief clap of joy as he saw the woman pass through the main corridor, clearly en route to her own room.

"_Wonder what's gotten in to her...she usually avoids the cameras," _the blue skinned male thought as he3 left to catch up to his second-in-command. _"Oh well...means she can help me with my newest plan!" _the inventor cheered silently.

Emerald eyes narrowed, instantly aware of a presence approaching her. Her instinct proved to be sharp as ever as she heard her boss calling her, his voice full of excitement. She sighed, inwardly cursing herself for being so lost in her thoughts; she knew Dr. D had been watching the security monitors again, he always did when she left without telling him as much.

Shego didn't slow her stride, the blue man scurrying to catch up with her and begin his rant about his newest scheme. "So, Shego, I need you to steal Kage Industries' prototype beam cannon!" the man declared, his enthusiasm clear as day.

"Shego?" he received no response from the super powered woman. "Shego! Are you listening to me?!" he whined, invading the still-walking woman's personal space even further.

"Yea, yea. Steal a beam cannon, got it," Shego deadpanned, lacking the energy and the will to threaten the man; she was exhausted.

"I need it today..!" the crazed inventor finally spoke after a rare moment of tension free silence. "I'll double your pay for the month!" he called through the door that had been slammed in his face.

"_Damn...idiot knows how to get me to run his errands..." _Shego groaned silently, a huff of air escaping instead. "I'm leaving at midnight," she grunted to her boss who stood waiting on the other side of the door. The pale woman was relieved when she heard his joyous clap and retreating footsteps, slinking to her bed and falling asleep as soon as her body hit the mattress.

_**Kage Industries Manufacturing Plant – 12:37am**_

"We've been waiting for her for hours! Are you sure they said she was going to hit this place today?" Ericka hissed, removing the binoculars from her eyes.

Ren placed a hand on the blonde woman's shoulder, squeezing lightly. "My sources always bring accurate information with them. We just have to wait and get ready to spring in to action," the grey eyed male stated calmly.

Ericka sighed. She was anxious and nervous at the thought of facing Shego again. There was no way to tell what would happen with the ebony haired woman, her versatile nature enough to get her out of virtually any situation. "You're right...I'm going to grab us something to eat from the mini-mart we passed by on our way here. Stay and keep an eye on things?"

"Sure. If I see her...I'm going in. I don't want you to get your hands dirty if you don't have to," the dark haired man smiled with a level of charisma that almost made the blonde blush.

"Fine. I'll be back," Ericka nodded, knowing there was no point in arguing. If she wanted revenge, Ren wanted it 10 times more badly and nothing would stop him from pursuing his goal.

Exactly 3 and a half minutes after the car Ericka and Ren had driven to their hiding place disappeared around a corner, grey eyes caught a flicker of movement. Lifting the binoculars that hung around his neck, Ren took a closer look. A smirk lighted his face.

Shego had arrived.

Waiting a few minutes to give Shego enough of a lead so that he wouldn't be detected trailing her, the built male took a few steps towards the complex before stopping. His keen eyes caught another flicker of movement, his body freezing and crouching to conceal himself.

He waited another few minutes, checking to make sure no one else – aside from the facility's guards – was around, before silently moving in.

Shego and Kim were at each others' necks by the time Ren found himself able to locate the other intruders and watch from a hidden distance. The handsome man's jaw dropped in disbelief as Shego went soaring across the room, the smaller of the two fighters running after the flying woman to pin her to the ground.

"Someone's here," Shego whispered almost silently as soon as the red head's weight fell on top of her. The thief's senses were keen, sensing the world around her even as she engaged her girlfriend in another intense fight; this was work, while the earlier fight was only sparring.

Kim knew there was something off about how easily she'd broken through the elder woman's guard and then pinned her. It seemed that she was correct in her assumption that it had something to do with the feel of being watched from afar, "Ron's not here...Drakken maybe?"

"This late? The moron's asleep by now," Shego grumbled, obviously resenting the blue scientist's ability to sleep while she was out working. "I have a bad feeling...let me handle it Princess," Shego then rolled and swapped positions with the younger woman, kissing her briefly during the flip. Now on her feet, Shego focused her attention on finding the third member of the, now ruined, 'party.'

Emerald eyes narrowed, orbs burning with anger; she'd found them. Throwing several plasma bolts in the general direction, she was rewarded with the sight of the intruder making an appearance. _"I...recognize him from somewhere," _Shego's eyes narrowed further, watching the male like a hawk.

"Shego...you probably don't remember me, but it doesn't matter. I'll give you what you deserve for all the pain you've caused," Ren's voice was cool, his body moving forward into the large space where Shego and Kim had been fighting previously.

Shego felt Kim move beside her, but the mercenary held out an arm to stop her. "I know who you are," the villainess started, her brain placing the recognition. "I was hired to kill you...but I let you live. I'm surprised you didn't take the hint, really," she could tell she'd hit a sore spot when grey eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Hey, she let you live right? Shouldn't you be grateful?" Kim questioned, olive eyes alert. She was looking more for a way to distract the built male than for answers, but she figured the questions would buy her a little time.

"She let me live, and it'll be her biggest mistake," Ren replied coolly, eyes landing on the red head. He knew her, she was all over the news. He hadn't realized before with his attention on Shego, but this was Kim Possible. "Before you say a word, or take her side, consider this. Shego destroyed my girlfriend's soul and left her for dead. I was lucky enough to find her, and repair that damage but Shego didn't stop there. She almost killed me, leaving that already wounded woman to grieve. It was torture, still is torture," he finished, eyes cold.

Kim didn't know what to do as she digested the information. Looking over at Shego, she could tell there was something amiss. There was an aura about the older woman that didn't sit right with the hero. "This is between me and you," Shego's cold voice reached the red head's ears, the taller woman stepping in front of her.

"Shego...I can take care of myself, I'm going to help," Kim whispered stepping beside the taller woman. The look she received in return shook the petite hero, but she stood her ground; she wasn't about to leave Shego to lose herself and take a life.

"Since you won't back down, I'll have to take care of you as well Ms. Possible. Don't take it personally," Ren eyed the red head. The black haired male was forced to dodge a ball of plasma before he had a chance to say anything further. His movements were deft, the effort he'd taken to dodge the attack only minimal.

Shego's eyes held an edge that made a brief surge of fear pass through the muscled male, the malachite hued orbs piercing straight through him. The aforementioned thief narrowed her eyes in a challenging glare, daring Ren to attack, while at the same time pushing him to run scared. It was enough to render someone less determined unable to move, but the black haired man was hellbent on revenge. That in mind, he charged forward after landing on his feet – he'd gone into a series of backflips to dodge the multiple plasma blasts sent his way - intent on taking care of things before Ericka became physically involved.

Kim moved backwards, pacing her steps as she dodged Ren's lightning fast punches and kicks. The red head momentarily wondered why she'd been his first target, but promptly put it out of her mind as she focused on avoiding the too-fast-to-be-human assault. She watched the grey eyed male jump away, Shego hot on his heels.

"_Just had to attack after we're both worn out..!" _Kim's eyes lit with frustration as she moved to assist Shego, her body protesting by moving slightly slower than normal. After two taxing fights with her girlfriend, and only a few hours to get any rest, she was understandably exhausted, but the hero pressed on, thankful for the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Kim winced at the sight of Shego smashing into a pile of crates. The youngest of the 3 combatants had half a mind to rush over to her rival's side, but the feral growl that reached her ears made her engage the dark haired male instead; every hit Shego took was ultimately going to make her more angry, and once the mercenary reached her limit, there was no telling what would happen.

"You're better than I thought you'd be Ms. Possible, almost as skilled as Shego," Ren commented as he easily dodged and counter attacked. "It's too bad you've gotten yourself involved in this, there is no way you're going to beat me," he smirked and as if to prove his point, broke through the red head's defenses, driving the air from her lungs with a hard punch to the stomach.

Shego didn't give the black haired male a chance to follow up with his attack, lunging at him with a speed that should have been impossible for her to display considering her fatigue. The pale woman's plasma surrounded her hands, the green glow seeming to grow more fierce as she kept on Ren, moving the fight away from the recovering hero. _"Fuck..! I can't hit him..it's almost like he can sense my movements or something... Shit!" _Shego growled, springing forward as her grey eyed assailant jumped backwards.

"Shego..!" Kim's voice stopped the thief before she could move chase the figure who'd leapt back. "GJ Lab!"

The villainess understood the meaning; they needed to work together if they wanted to land a hit on their opponent. Shego ran at the man who was also running towards her, glowing green hands growing impossibly hotter once they collided.

As Shego kept Ren at bay, Kim took the opportunity to fish her mini-laser from her pocket. She had a plan, and could only hope it would work. _"If I can fire the laser so it makes him dodge, I can give Shego the opening she needs. I just really hope she can avoid the blast herself..." _Kim narrowed her eyes, trying to time the attack.

Sweat poured down Shego's face, but she hardly noticed as she barely managed to keep on the offensive. _"I need to throw his focus damnit..." _The mercenary kept at it, her body growing heavy as the adrenaline in her system began to lose it's effect. "Kimmie!" she growled, needing the red head to act on what ever had popped into her head.

"_...there!" _Kim fired the weapon, forcing Ren to move, giving Shego a very small window of opportunity.

If not for becoming so attuned to Ren's movements during the time they'd been fighting, Shego would have missed the small opening granted to her by her younger rival. The raven haired woman silently thanked the hero as she moved. Gripping the arm Ren hadn't the chance to pull away as he split his focus to avoid the mini-laser, Shego spun him around and threw her weight forward, pinning the male beneath her. A satisfied smirk curled Shego's lips upward as Ren connected with the floor face first, his nose a bloody mess. "Be glad she's here," the emerald eyed woman nodded towards Kim, "or else you would be dead."

Kim sighed in relief. She hadn't expected her plan to actually work like it had. Thank God for small favors – Ren had finally grown tired, his fatigue resulting in a slightly slower reaction when he'd moved to dodge. "Shego, you're not a killer," the olive eyed hero whipped out a pair of handcuffs, specially made by GJ to restrain Shego. "Hold him steady while I get these on him," Kim commanded, moving to cuff the struggling male.

After the cuffs were securely in place, Shego arched a brow, locking eyes with her girlfriend, "Since when do you carry around handcuffs? I'm damn sure I've never seen you with them Kimmie."

The hero blushed lightly. "Well...I was actually going to use them for something else..." she trailed off, gaze falling to the floor.

"You're more naughty than I thought, hmm Princess?" Shego teased, smirking at her girl's shy behavior; it amused her to see Kim Possible, who was anything _but _shy act so coyly.

Ren remained silent, grey eyes calm despite being handcuffed and having a broken nose; he was planning his escape. The distraction the two women provided each other could be just the thing he needed. Gathering his strength, he swiftly jumped to his feet, making for the door.

Shego foiled the hasty getaway attempt, launching a series of plasma blasts at the male. Having lowered the temperature of said plasma, the blasts were only concussive, not even hot enough to light fire to the man's clothing. "Time for you to take a nap," Shego spat, walking over to the downed male, lifting him by his hair before a hard hit to the head rendered him unconscious.

Pulling Shego away from the unconscious man, Kim sighed. "Calm down...it's over. He'll be taken into GJ custody and, unlike you, he won't be escaping," Kim let out a light laugh at the last part.

"Hmm...while you oversee that, I guess I'll just take this pesky little device and get out of here," Shego smirked, slinging the black bag she'd brought to carry the device over her shoulder.

Kim had almost forgotten about the beam cannon, and sprung into action. She just narrowly avoided a plasma blast, completely thrown off her game by the suddenness of the attack and her own exhaustion.

"Later Kimmie," the elder woman winked at her scowling girlfriend before smashing through one of the windows and making her escape. Shego didn't mind the alarms she'd set off, simply because she had what she came for and Kim still had to take care of Ren. When security went to investigate, and relieve Kim of waiting for the GJ agents to arrive, they'd find a subdued intruder and Kim, and by that time she'd be long gone.

* * *

**A/N: **I think I'll start posting these things at the beginning from now on...or maybe both so I can talk about things in the chapter? Or what if I-

Oh no, I'm ranting! I'll just uhm...do something while you people be my pwetty wittle slaves and read? Yea? Yea, I think that sounds good :D

Until next time~


	7. Boiling Point

**Chapter 7: **Boiling Point

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible. All characters mentioned [from the television show] belong to Disney.

**A/N: **It's here! Yep, that's right, chapter 7's here at last. This was pretty fun to write, the twist on the things happening in this chapter have me excited so do me a favor and drop me a few reviews. Kay? Kay.

Let me stop wasting your time, on with the story!

* * *

Kim and Shego all but fell into the elder woman's house, lips pressed together. Kim moaned into the kiss as Shego's hands found their way to her ass and squeezed, the sensation causing a pleasant shiver to run down the hero's spine. Somehow the front door had been closed, and Kim soon found herself being pressed against the wood, Shego's hands never leaving her body, which was driving the smaller woman crazy. Pulling back to gasp for breath, Kim panted out a whisper, "Shego...please.."

The sexiest smirk Kim had ever seen settled on Shego's lips at the panted request, the hero leaning her head back against the door as another wave of arousal settled in her core. At the blatantly obvious invitation, Shego's lips were kissing down the petite woman's neck, leaving fresh marks in place of those that had faded. The taller woman's knee pressed into Kim's core, causing the younger woman to moan, the friction stimulating hero's throbbing clit through the fabric of her jeans.

It was electric, the air around them. It had taken Kim a month to finally tell her parents, and the rest of her friends, about their relationship. A month of yearning to go beyond the passionate kisses they shared. A month to learn just how far their love for each other extended. So yes, it was electric. Their nerve-endings felt like they were going to overload, and neither cared because they were finally getting what they'd both wanted and waited for for so long.

Somehow the couple managed to get to the bedroom dressed in nothing more than bra and panties. Shego threw Kim onto the bed, following as the red head scooted to the middle, kissing her all the while. Shego trailed her kisses to Kim's neck, unclasping her girlfriend's bra to release the breasts that ached for attention.

"S-shego!" Kim gasped as the pale woman's mouth circled one of her hardened nipples. The red head arched into the contact, Shego's tongue bathing the nipple with long strokes before teeth bit down hard enough to blur the line between pleasure and pain. Slender fingers tangled themselves in raven locks, tugging their owner upward. The hero's mouth crashed into Shego's, the elder woman unable to contain a soft moan at the hair pulling.

Breaking the kiss to again trail her way down Kim's neck to her neglected mound, Shego flicked her tongue out and lavished attention to the peak similar to that of the other. She had the hero on edge now, a smirk coming to rest at her lips as she lightly scratched down the olive eyed woman's body. A breathy moan met her ears, urging the thief to kiss at the taut stomach below her. "Kimmie...I'm going to make you writhe and scream..." Shego promised, speaking in the midst of marking the skin of the hero's stomach.

Kim's hips bucked up involuntarily at the purred promise, the time bomb that would be her explosive orgasm nearing the end of it's fuse. "Please...Shego, please..." the hero panted, needing to find release for the pressure in the pit of her stomach.

Stormy emerald eyes gazed upward, meeting those of the hero before the thief crawled back up that perfect body below her. "Please? Please what Kimmie?" she spoke almost silently into Kim's ear, teasing the lobe with her tongue.

The red head whimpered at the teasing, her body shivering at the light playing of her ear. She needed Shego, and she knew the elder woman was aware of that fact, but God. Just the feel of Shego's warm skin pressed against her own, despite the barriers provided by the little clothing still clinging to the woman's body, was driving the hero insane. A low, guttural moan ripped through the heroine's throat, Shego's knee pressing once more against her core, any verbal response she could have mustered leaving her brain instantly. "Well Pumpkin? What is it you want?" she heard her girlfriend husk into her ear. Still rendered unable to form words, lightly tanned fingers tangled into black hair, pulling harshly in an effort to simply guide the mercenary where she was needed.

"Damn Princess..." Shego groaned, eyes closing as she allowed herself to be swallowed in the swell of pleasure that came from the hard tug. She soon felt one of Kim's hands leaving her hair, gripping her own and guiding it towards ruined baby blue panties.

"I want you in me...now," Kim breathlessly commanded, pulling her beloved's hair again before she had time to say anything. An olive eyed gaze locked it's gaze on that of emerald, sharing a tender moment with the older woman despite the lusty hazes they'd been lulled into, before their lips crashed together, a pale hand finally removing soaked through panties.

A single finger pushed into the slick flesh between Kim's legs, the younger woman's body clenching around the digit. "Ahh..!" she moaned, head falling back on to the pillows, the finger curving and stroking as it thrust into her sex.

"God...you're so damn tight," Shego murmured, a second finger joining the first as the thrusting motion sped. "And wet..." she added, kissing at her girl's neck.

Kim was moving her hips in time with each thrust, a strangled scream escaping her as she neared her climax. "Shego..!" she cried out as her orgasm washed over her, the waves of pleasure rippling through her body.

The raven haired woman rode out Kim's orgasm, kissing down the petite woman's body. Soon she was level with the still-heated flesh, eyes closing as she closed her lips around the throbbing clit before her. Shego sucked gently, her fingers leaving the embrace of the hero's nether lips before she licked the length of her girlfriend's sex. She teased Kim's entrance with the tip of her tongue, soon licking circles around the pulsating clit that called for attention. With the gentlest of suction to the sensitive bud, followed by the shallow thrust of her tongue, the hero climaxed again, head pressing hard into the pillows.

Shego then pushed three fingers into Kim's heat, pumping into the sensitive flesh mercilessly. "Fuck...God Shego!" Kim screamed, her sex so sensitive she was thrashing about at the attention to her nether region. The red head was held down, brought to her third consecutive climax moments later, Shego lapping up the juices which had been spilled; the emerald eyed woman had fallen in love with the unique flavor that was Kim Possible.

"I love making you come Kim, the way you scream my name and dig your nails into my scalp..." Shego breathed into the exhausted hero's ear.

The olive eyed hero groaned low in her throat, her core giving a painful, needy throb despite the three orgasms she'd already endured. "That's...what you do to me," Kim whispered, eyes still squeezed shut. A smile came to her lips at the loving kiss placed on her forehead, olive eyes opening. "I think it's time for justice to be served," Kim purred, her energy returning to her as she rolled on top of Shego.

Shego shivered, the sudden change in the red head's demeanor sending a wave of pleasure through her body, "Go ahead Princess...make me scream..."

"With pleasure," Kim whispered, stealing Shego's breath with a kiss. The younger female pulled away with a small smirk, peppering her lover's neck with nips and kisses, trailing to her pulse point. She marred the perfect skin she found there with a mark of her own, pleased at the moan she received at the action.

Kim proceeded to kiss the expanse of skin exposed to her, smirking at the whimper she heard when she kissed Shego's inner thigh but refused to put pressure where it was wanted. "Kim..." the mercenary pleaded softly, needing Kim to get rid of her bra and panties. The hero simply chuckled, licking a path up to the underside of the black bra that kept her from touching the skin of those lovely mounds.

The lightly tanned female decided to tease her lover, kneading her sensitive breasts through the fabric of her bra. Kim pressed her lips to Shego's, swallowing a moan as she teased the aching breasts. "Give me a reason I shouldn't keep teasing you," the hero finally whispered into the thief's ear, lips curled in a smirk.

Immediately after finishing her sentence, Kim roughly pressed her knee in between Shego's legs, effectively halting her train of thought. The elder woman bucked into the contact, her breath leaving her in a rush. "Well, Shego?" Kim purred, lowering her body onto that of her rival, her perky breasts pressing into heated skin driving Shego further to the edge.

"Y-you're the nice one..." Shego forced, chest heaving as her heart pounded and her body ached. "Please...Kimmie, fuck me..." the dark haired woman shuddered as Kim's nails raked down the length of her body. She had relented all control, her primal need winning the battle. "God...please..." she had never begged for anything in her life, but Shego honestly couldn't care. She just wanted to release the tension stored within her body.

"When you put it that way..." Kim smirked, finally releasing Shego's breasts from their prison, taking one into her mouth after licking her lips in anticipation. She sucked at the hardened peak atop the mound, nibbling lightly before soothing with delicate strokes. The other breast was being tended to by one of the hero's hands, the nipple being rolled in between two fingers as the younger woman squeezed.

"Princess..." Shego gasped, arching into the smaller body above her. The thief's fingers tangled in fiery red hair, her grip turning her knuckles white. The pleasure was surging through her body, her nerve endings on fire. It made her body ache painfully, however, for she knew the attention to her breasts alone wouldn't be enough to make her come. "Kimmie..! Please..!" she moaned.

Kim gave the nipple she was nibbling on one final nip before locking her gaze on her girlfriend's and trailing kisses down. She took in the musky scent that belonged to her lover, her mouth watering. The olive eyed woman licked the length of Shego's sex through the fabric of her ruined panties, a pang of guilt settling in her chest at having made Shego wait so long. Pushing the guilt aside at the pleading whimper, she rid Shego of the remaining cloth, the flat of her tongue licking Shego directly. "Mmmm...you taste so damn good on my tongue," Kim moaned as she delved into her new favorite dessert.

Kim drove Shego over the edge soon after simply allowing herself to enjoy the taste that met her tongue. Sucking harder on Shego's clit, the hero would insert two fingers into her slick heat, pounding into her ruthlessly until the elder woman climaxed a second time, almost ripping the sheets.

"Kim! Fuck!" Shego screamed, throat raw, as she orgasmed for the third time, her body trembling. As Kim finally crawled back up her body, she tugged the younger woman into an extremely intimate kiss, their flavors mixing together as their tongues danced.

"Now we're even," Kim spoke against Shego's lips, smiling softly as she pressed their foreheads together.

Shego just kissed Kim softly, wrapping her arms around the hero's waist. "Mmm...even," she agreed, a tired smile touching her lips. She wanted nothing more than to sleep, and Kim didn't seem to have any objections, the petite woman laying atop her lover and snuggling into the pale woman's neck. "I love you Kimmie," Shego kissed Kim's temple, nuzzling her hair with her nose.

"I love you too Shego," Kim whispered as she drifted off, the beating of Shego's heart lulling her to sleep.

_**Hours Earlier...**_

"Shego!" Kim growled, crossing her arms and glaring at her girlfriend.

The thief met Kim's glare with her own, a scowl on her face, "I said no! I refuse to have dinner with your parents. Going with you to tell them about us, fine, but staying any longer than that? Hell. No."

The hero threw up her hands in exasperation, not wanting to resort to physical violence to get Shego to agree; she really didn't feel like getting any more bruises. "It won't kill you to sit down and eat with my family! They obviously don't have a problem with it...they DID let you stay when we had to deal with the whole incident with your brothers. Why are you making this so difficult?" Kim demanded, green eyes filled with anger.

"I don't want to go! I've been telling you the same thing since you brought it up damnit! Why can't you just drop it?" Shego questioned, her own set of green eyes brimming with frustration.

The red head sighed, pushing a hand through her hair. Butting heads like this would get them no where, they were both too stubborn to back down from an argument like this. "What if, regardless of what my parents think, I give you something for making it through dinner?" the hero proposed, only wanting to get her parents and love of her life to bond.

The pale woman thought about the offer, eyes softening as she too sighed. "Alright...you know what I want Kimmie," Shego finally agreed, turning to leave her large bedroom. "C'mon, I'm making us breakfast," the villainess informed.

"Ugh! Shego!" Kim groaned childishly, not at the request, but what the words did to her mind. "Now I'm going to be thinking about it all day..." the red head sighed, trying to shake her thoughts but failing miserably. She puffed out her cheeks in mock anger, her real anger having faded at the acceptance of her offer, at the laughter she heard from her girlfriend. "You better make me an omelet since you laughed," the red head pouted, latching on to Shego's arm after they'd walked downstairs.

"Fine, fine. An omelet for Baby Possible," Shego chuckled, kissing Kim's temple and leading them to the living room where Kim released her arm and allowed her to proceed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

A short while later, breakfast was served. Shego had made omelets, french toast, bacon, and a small stack of buttered toast as per Kim's request. The couple sat in the living room, cuddled up on the couch, the coffee table serving as a miniature dining table. Watching TV, sharing laughs, and feeding each other, Kim and Shego finished their meals leisurely.

"Princess?" Shego spoke over the commercial playing on the TV. Her only response was a small 'Hmm' which she chuckled at. "What do you want to do on this fine Saturday?"

Kim was silent for a while, moving so she fell deeper into Shego's chest; she was laying on top of Shego, who was stretched out across the sofa. One content sigh and a couple minutes later, Kim decided to speak up, "We could just lounge around all day...I, for one, am really comfortable."

The pale woman ran her fingers through Kim's hair, closing her eyes and simply enjoying the moment, a small smile on her lips. "I think that can be arranged," she replied after a short while, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's waist protectively.

Before long, the couple drifted to sleep, the sounds of one movie or another playing in the background.

_**GJ Containment Facility – 10:00am**_

"There's been a breach! Notify HQ!" a GJ agent yelled, scrambling to secure all of the exits to the containment facility. Alarms were ringing, an assortment of agent rushing to find and eliminate the brave soul who dared break into such a heavily guarded building.

Ericka smirked, crawling silently through an air vent that had had no security installed; it seemed that it had been forgotten about, not that she wasn't grateful. The blonde easily made her way to the holding cell she was looking for, intent on freeing her captured boyfriend. While she was put off by the fact they'd had to stall their plans due to Ren's capture, she had learned something valuable. Kim Possible was a threat to them, and she needed to be dealt with as efficiently as possible.

Stopping her movements as she reached her destination, the blue eyed woman double checked the layout of the building once more before focusing her energy and blasting a massive hole through the ventilation shaft. "You feel up for a fight baby?" Ericka cocked an eyebrow at her boyfriend, who'd moved to avoid the blast radius.

"As much as I'd like to send them all to the gates of hell, we need to save our energy for Shego and Kim Possible. Time for a little payback, don't you think?" he replied flexing his muscles in spite of his words. His grey eyes burned with hatred at the mention of the womens' names'; they'd been responsible for him being forced to leave Ericka alone for almost a month.

She sighed, conceding his point with a hint of disappointment, "Fine, you're right. Let's just get out of here already...I'd like to give Shego a piece of my mind," the woman huffed, turning to face on of the walls at her boyfriend's nod. After a slight pause to gather her energy, the blue eyed woman blew through the structure, their pathway to freedom unblocked.

The duo made their way to the waiting getaway vehicle Ericka had driven, making sure to leave no way to trace their path as they went. Soon, the couple was driving away, en route to their own high-tech base of operations; it was time for a little payback.

_**Underground Black Market – 2:57pm**_

Ren and Ericka walked through the underground market, eyes trained forward as various vendors shouted in attempt to garner their attention. Two pairs of eyes, one grey, one blue, fell on one vendor in particular. It was a weapons store run by a man Ren and Ericka were well-acquainted with; they bought from him quite often in the past and he was all about privacy and not asking questions. "Hey Carlos, we need two 'birthday gifts' and some information," Ericka spoke as she and her partner stopped in front of the stall.

"Sure Eri," he wrote down the order before his brown eyes fell on the couple again. "Now, what is it you two youngsters need to know?" the old man questioned, arching an eyebrow as he leaned atop the cleared portion of his stall's counter.

"We've heard rumors of the Crimson Blood Slayer Society operating out of this place, what can you tell us?" Ren asked coolly, wondering just what the old man had overheard; despite not asking questions, Carlos was the go-to-guy when you needed information.

Carlos hummed, scratching at his beard briefly as he studied the couple with renewed interest. A sigh rattled through his chest as he sat back, the stool he kept behind the counter catching him before he hit the floor, "You two are my favorite customers so I'll give you a freebie," he started, eying them in a way that said they were to keep the source of their information buried, "They've set up their HQ somewhere close by, but the only way to get to it is by getting past their guard. Their extremely careful about who they do business with...none of the folks down here have managed to make it past the stall they set up further down. Be careful," with that the elderly man nodded his head, dismissing the couple.

The two took their cue and left, exchanging looks with one another. They'd done their research on the CBSS while they were at their own base of operations. The group consisted of fourteen of the best assassins in the world, their skill unmatched. They would take any job from any client that was able to get in contact with their leader Syko – the leader's real name was unknown - if the price was right. Second, right next to Syko, was Syke. From the similarity in aliases, it was assumed that Syke and Syko were siblings, their word law to the group. All in all, they were blood thirsty, money hungry, killers that disregarded the life of those outside of their group.

The super powered couple was confident in their abilities as they approached a small, run-down stall with 'Crimson Blood Slayer Society HQ' painted on the front in fading red letters. _"Is this for real?" _they wondered, putting their guards up, and not a moment too soon. The pair smoothly evaded two throwing knives that would have ended their lives, their eyes piercing into the figure that seemed to simple materialize from the shadows.

"You two can go ahead. The boss'll be waiting inside," the gruff voice muttered, motioning to a path hidden from immediate view by the wooden stall.

Wordlessly, Ericka and Ren stepped behind the vendor, taking to the path that'd been revealed to them. They walked with purpose, the steps they took sure and confident; they'd passed whatever test that was supposed to be and were about to talk to the person heading the deadly group of assassins – they were understandably pleased with themselves.

Stepping into the hidden building, the couple exchanged a glance before following the hallway until they reached a room with the words 'Boss's Office' plated onto the wooden door. Without hesitation, Ren reached out a hand to turn the knob, pushing the heavy door open, allowing both himself and his girlfriend to enter the large space. As they approached the desk that was settled toward the back wall of the room, they noticed that the back of the chair – it was facing them – had SYKO engraved in a golden plaque resting on it the black leather.

Just as Ren and Ericka reached the desk, the chair spun around to reveal a woman who appeared to be in her mid to late twenties. The woman had flowing, silky jet black hair that accented her piercing red eyes perfectly – the mixture of the two features gave the woman an elegant yet intimidating look. The woman allowed her cherry red painted lips to form a bit of a smirk as she eyed the young pair that was now standing in front of her; they reeked of confidence and bravery, something she could respect. "I'm going to assume you're here to ask for our assistance with a job. Tell me what it is you'll be needing our services for," the woman's silky smooth voice commanded.

"I'm sure you've heard of Shego and Kim Possible," Ren calmly spoke up, looking the older woman in the eye fearlessly.

"Sheree Jadelyn Go, 25, former member of Team Go, turned villain, currently in the employ of Drew Theodore P. Lipsky as his second-in-command," Skyo met Ren's gaze, pausing to move her gaze to Ericka. "Kimberly Ann Possible, 18, senior at Middleton Highschool, member of the cheer leading team, currently fights crime across the globe."

If Ren and Ericka were impressed – which they were – they didn't show it. "Looks like you've done your homework. Now, we need your help to capture, torture, and eventually kill them," Ericka informed, voice level and business-like.

"I'm sure something can be worked out," Syko smirked, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her desk. She hadn't had a job this big in a long while, and she was looking to have a little fun out in the field.

_**Kim's House – 5:05pm**_

"They're going to love you, not as much as I do, but they won't care," Kim reassured her girlfriend, taking one of the woman's pale hands in her own as they pulled into the driveway.

"Kimmie...I just don't want to stay for dinner," Shego sighed, closing her eyes and allowing her head to fall back against the headrest. She truly didn't want to have 'family bonding time' with the Possibles. It wasn't that they were bad people, they were the exact opposite in fact, but Shego and family simply didn't mix well.

Kim leaned over and kissed Shego's cheek, "C'mon, you're Shego. Don't tell me you're afraid of a little family dinner."

Shego sighed, opening her eyes to look over at Kim," Princess...I'm only doing this for you, got it?"

The hero smiled claiming Shego's lips with her own, pulling back only when they needed to breathe. "No matter what happens, I love you," Kim stated firmly after having caught her breath.

"I love you too Pumpkin," Shego pecked Kim's lips. "Let's go get this over with," the older woman opened the car door, pulling the keys from the ignition and stepping out of the car. Waiting for her younger girlfriend to exit the vehicle, she would lock the car and proceed up the drive.

"Mom, Dad! I'm home," Kim called as she pushed the front door open. She entered the house, her rival behind her, only to be met by her twin brothers.

"Whoaa!" Tim exclaimed.

"It's that plasma throwing chick!" Jim finished, the brothers sporting matching grins; they had a ton of questions they wanted to ask

Kim glared at the twins, "Go away Tweebs! She's not here to answer your questions!" Kim yelled at the boys, not wanting Shego to simply leave before her parents even had the chance to show their faces.

Shego arched an amused eyebrow, stepping up to stand beside Kim as she smirked, "Oh no, go ahead. I'd love to hear what they want to ask."

"Woo-hoo!" Jim exclaimed at the same time Tim shouted, "Oh yea!"

The twins shared a look. "Hoo-sha!" they both grinned before turning their attention back to Kim and Shego.

Kim wore a look of disgust and anger on her face, while Shego, on the other hand, was simply amused; she hadn't thought the Possible boys would be _this _obnoxious. Just as Jim and Tim were about to open their mouths, Mr. and Mrs. Possible showed up.

"Welcome home Kimmie-cub, and hello Shego," Mrs. Possible greeted simply. She wasn't taken by surprise simply due to the fact she'd heard her sons' outbursts.

The olive eyed red head took a breath at the appearance of her parents, before she re-gathered her courage and spoke up, "Hey Mom, Dad," she regarded them both. "So uhm...I think it's safe to say you're wondering why Shego's here," she paused, studying her parents' neutral expressions.

"Kimmie and I are dating," the thief interjected calmly, forcing her nerves down so as to come off as more calm than she truly felt.

Mrs. Dr. Possible just nodded, a smile on her lips, while Mr. Dr. Possible narrowed his eyes slightly. "Well Shego, welcome to the family," Anne finally began. "I was beginning to wonder when this would happen."

"Yes, yes, now Shego, I need to speak with you in private. Boys, go upstairs," James spoke calmly. The boys reluctantly left the small 'gathering', the Drs. Possible pulling Kim and Shego aside.

The two red heads excused themselves to the living room while Shego and Mr. Possible took the kitchen. Kim and her mother took seats opposite each other, Kim breaking the silence that had fallen around them, "How'd you know I'd start dating Shego? Even I didn't see it coming..."

Mrs. Possible laughed lightly, "You could tell there was some kind of special bond between the two of you right? I noticed when we shared Christmas with her and Drew, so from there I knew it would only be a matter of time." The elder red head watched Kim nod before she added, "And she could really hurt you with those powers of hers...she seems to hold back when you two go to blows."

The hero was a bit shell-shocked; she hadn't realized her mother was so easily able see things like this. "So I guess you figured out she's who I was staying with over the weekend for the past month then?" the teen questioned, genuinely curious.

"Of course dear. I put it together when I saw you get so excited when Wade called you about a mission involving Shego," the neurosurgeon smiled slyly. "The necklace is also a giveaway sweetie. You tried to hide it but I caught the inscription at one point," the blue eyed woman chuckled at her daughter's blush.

Shego and Mr. Possible joined the mother-daughter pair in the living room, the thief almost ghostly pale. She had knowledge of wormholes that she hadn't wanted to know; James had lain down the consequences of hurting his only daughter, and most had to do with a trip through space. The raven haired villainess just barely suppressed a shiver at the thought, taking a seat next to Kim.

"I trust you two have put a lot of thought into how you'll manage a relationship, so I-" Mr. Possible began.

"Listen, Mr. and Mrs. Possible, I love your daughter and would do anything to keep her safe. We may fight, and we may stand on different sides of the law, but that's just the way things are," Shego interrupted, voice holding it's usual dose of confidence.

The younger red head smiled at her girlfriend, turning her attention to her parents once more after a while, "She's right Mom, Dad. We love each other, and nothing will change that."

The elder couple shared a glance before James nodded and Anne smiled, "Welcome to the family Shego. Take good care of our daughter," Mrs. Possible wished the young couple well. After exchanging a few smiles, the woman of the house spoke again, "How about we get dinner started? I'm sure you're both hungry."

And so it was settled. Kim would be allowed to live with Shego, who had no objections, so long as the hero didn't go to college abroad, and Shego was welcomed with open arms despite her profession. Things couldn't be better in Kim's opinion; her friends and family both knew and accepted her relationship with Shego, and she hadn't had to deal with anything like the 'Ren situation' for almost a month – things were looking up.

"Goodnight Kimmie-cub, Shego. Take care you two," the Possibles bid Kim and Shego goodbye after dinner and packing up the hero's things.

"Night," Shego replied simply, going to take her girlfriend's bags and load them into her car.

Kim stayed behind for a short while, hugging and then kissing both of her parent's on the cheeks. She then hugged the Tweebs and ruffled their hair. "I still want to see this house when I come to visit Tweebs," she laughed before saying goodnight and following Shego's path to the car.

_**Present...**_

Kim and Shego slept peacefully, wrapped up in each others' arms. Neither of them could care about anything, Shego even having let her guard down as she slept. The air about the room was tranquil, peaceful, and perfect. Nothing could disturb the love drunken couple; they had fallen too hard to notice after all.


End file.
